Para sempre Pirata 2: A hora de pagar
by Captain Jones
Summary: O fim está próximo. Will veio cobrar sua divida com Davy Jones. Agora terá que salvar há si mesmo, e aos outros que ficarão em perigo por sua causa. - Sequencia de Para sempre Pirata -   Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.
1. 10 anos depois

**Para sempre Pirata**

**2**

**A hora de pagar**

**

* * *

**

_Dez anos se passaram após a busca pela Espada de Cortés. Pela qual Jack, e sua tripulação desistiram de seu poder, por ser extremamente perigoso. E em seguida, foram atrás de seu segundo objetivo: O baú de Will Turner. Porém, a busca foi em vão. Dez anos e nada... _

**_10 anos depois..._**

O que para todos vinha sendo uma noite tranqüila de sono a bordo do Pérola Negra, tinha se tornado um pesadelo para Davy Jones, pois agora ele tinha certeza de que, naquele exato momento, Will Turner estava há sua procura.

E se ele o encontrasse...

* * *

**Aye pessoal! – Eu estou muito feliz por estar de volta com a nossa história! Ela será cheia de ação, aventura, suspense, e acima de tudo...romance. **

**Muitas coisas fora do normal irão acontecer...**

**Deixem Reviews**

**Captain Jones **


	2. São três da madrugada!

A tripulação do Pérola Negra acordou alarmada com os gritos que vinham do convés, distribuindo ordens e outras coisas:

-AO CONVÉS TODOS, IÇAR VELAS AGORA, AO CONVÉS DEPRESSA, EU QUERO MOVIMENTO,MOVIMENTO!

Jack foi o primeiro há chegar no convés, e descobrir, ou pelo menos tentar descobrir, o que estava acontecendo.

-Jones, o quê você está fazendo? – Perguntou Jack. – São três horas da madrugada!

-TERRA AGORA! – Gritava Jones desesperado, indo para o outro lado do navio.

-O quê está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntaram Calypso e Elizabeth, que se aproximavam de Jack.

-São três horas da madrugada Jack,! – Disse Elizabeth.

-Você não sabe disso? – Perguntou Calypso.

-Eu sei disso, mas parece que o "ele" não sabe! – Disse Jack para Ela.

-Pois ele devia saber! – Disse Barbossa se metendo na discussão.

-Deixe que eu vou falar com ele. – Disse Calypso indo atrás de Jones, que estava econdido em baixo de uma escada.

-Boa sorte, já tentei falar com ele! – Gritou Barbossa.

-Davy... – Dizia ela.

-SILÊNCIO! – Disse ele.

-Por tudo que é sagrado e maldito, pode explicar o quê está acontecendo, ou, o quê está vindo atrás de nós? – Perguntou Calypso.

-Nada! Não há nada! – Respondeu Davy Jones. – Nós podemos ir em terra? De preferência o mais rápido possível?

-Não vai me dizer o quê está acontecendo? – Perguntou Calypso.

-Não está acontecendo nada! – Disse Jones.

-Certo... – Disse Calypso sem acreditar no que ele estava dizendo.

-Então se nada de errado está acontecendo... Porquê essa pressa? – Perguntou Calypso. – Por quê não esperar até de manhã?

-Porque...porque...porque em algum lugar do mundo já é de manhã! Agora por favor, faça silêncio. – Disse Jones.

-Há algo de errado acontecendo, e se você não vai me contar, vou descobrir eu mesma! – Disse ela, em seguida se afastando.

**-**Então, como foi? – Perguntou Barbossa.

**-**Ele não quer falar! – Respondeu Calypso.

-Ele me acorda, ele da ordens no _meu_ navio... – Dizia Jack furioso.

-Calma Jack... – Disse Elizabeth. – Vamos voltar para a cama.

-Eu ainda vou descobrir o que está acontecendo. – Disse Calypso para si mesma.

-Você acha que há algo de errado? – Perguntou Barbossa.

-Não acho, tenho certeza. – Respondeu Calypso.

* * *

**Aye pessoal – Desculpem a demora. A prova de Matemática não permitiu que eu me aproximasse do computador. Desculpem também este capítulo, eu estava com um bloqueio ENORME de criatividade.**

**Reviews são bem-vindas à bordo!**

**Captain Jones.**


	3. Terra à vista!

Na manhã seguinte, todos estavam exaustos. Pois Davy Jones não deu sossego para nenhum dos tripulantes, e eles navegaram a noite inteira.

Logo após o sol nascer, eles chegaram há uma ilha, que parecia ser deserta.

-Soltar ancora! – Gritou Jones para a tripulação.

-Como assim? – Perguntou Jack. – Essa ilha é deserta! E eu tenho a sensação de que já estive aqui.

-Por este motivo; é um ótimo lugar para começarmos a procurarmos o baú. – Mentiu Jones, mas em seguida pensando que podia mesmo ser uma boa idéia procurar o baú.

Eles chegaram o mais próximo possível da costa, até quase encalharem na areia. Pegaram algumas pás, e desceram do navio.

Jack, Davy Jones, e Barbossa começaram a abrir caminho no meio da mata.

-Eu juro, eu já estive aqui... – Dizia Jack.

-Eu acho melhor nos separarmos. – Disse Barbossa.

-Nos separarmos, nessa mata, para nos perder? – Perguntou Davy Jones. – HÁ! Nem morto.

-Não acredito que essas palavras vão sair da minha boca... Mas ele tem razão. – Disse Jack.

Barbossa não seu ouvidos há eles, e começou a andar em outra direção.

-Barbossa! – Chamaram os dois.

-AAAAAAH! – Gritou Barbossa, quando o chão se abriu sobre seus pés, e este caiu em um buraco.

Jack e Davy Jones correram para o lugar onde ele tinha caído.

-Aqui, aqui! – Chamava Barbossa frustrado.

Ele havia caído em um buraco bem fundo. Por sorte ele não tinha morrido nem se machucado, mas seria difícil sua saída.

-Só um segundo. – Dizia Jack – Eu já vou tirar você...

Ele não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois quando deu um passo para trás, pisou em uma armadilha que lhe pendurou de cabeça para baixo.

-JONES! – Gritaram Jack e Barbossa.

-Mal... – Dizia Jones, até ser atingido no ombro por um dardo.

Ele o retirou de seu ombro, o examinou por alguns segundos, e terminou a frase:

-...dição – Disse ele, então caiu desmaiado.

No mesmo instante , um grupo de índios surgiu. E Jack os reconheceu de imediato.

-Por isso achei que conhecia a ilha. – Pensou Jack.

-Sparrow? – Chamou Barbossa de dentro do buraco.

-Jones? – Chamou novamente. – Isso não tem graça!

Nada.

Logo, os índios desceram uma escada para Barbossa.

-Jack? Jones? – Chamou Barbossa enquanto subia.

Quando saiu do buraco, encontrou os dois inconscientes. No momento em que tocou sua espada, ele foi desarmado, e amarrado.

Eles falavam um idioma do qual Barbossa não tinha conhecimento, mas era obvio que estavam decidindo o que iriam fazer com ele, pois as vezes indicavam Barbossa com a cabeça..

Um deles pegou uma adaga e a apontou para Barbossa. O outro negou, balançando a cabeça, e pegou um bastão de madeira. Aquele sorriu, e tomou-lhe o bastão.

Barbossa percebendo que seria nocauteado, pensou:

-Isso vai doer...

Então foi acertado na cabeça, e ficou inconsciente.

* * *

**Aye pessoal – Desculpem a demora. Certas coisas não me permitiram que me aproximasse do computador. **

**Reviews são bem-vindas à bordo!**

**Captain Jones.**


	4. Pelegostos

Jack foi o primeiro a acordar, depois Davy Jones, e então Barbossa. Eles estavam amarrados em vigas de madeira, e estavam sendo levados para algum lugar, provavelmente a aldeia daqueles índios.

-O quê houve? – Perguntou Davy Jones. – Eu só me lembro de ser atingido por um dardo e...

-Faça silêncio! – Disse Jack. – Os pelegostos não são surdos.

-Pele o quê? – Perguntou Barbossa.

-Lembra-se quando eu contei sobre a ilha cheia de canibais que achavam que eu era um deus? – Perguntou Jack para Barbossa.

-Sim. – Respondeu ele.

-Não, quando isso aconteceu? – Perguntou Jones.

-Quando eu estava fugindo de você. – Respondeu Jack.

-Me deixe adivinhar, esta ilha em que nos encontramos no momento, é a tal ilha dos pele-vermelhas. – Disse Barbossa.

-Pelegostos! – Corrigiu Jack.

-Dá no mesmo! – Gritou Barbossa.

No mesmo instante os pelegostos deixaram cair, sem nenhum cuidado, as vigas que sustentavam os três. Eles gemeram ao cair sobre suas costas, ainda amarrados as vigas de madeira.

-E sim, Hector, esta é a ilha dos pelegostos. – Disse Jack.

Logo eles foram desamarrados,e estavam cercados por dezenas de pelegostos, que apontavam suas lanças para eles.

-Eu cuido disso. – Disse Jack, em seguida, começou a falar com os canibais naquele mesmo idioma desconhecido.

-Sparrow, não é hora para você treinar a lábia. – Disse Barbossa.

-Convença-os há nos deixar ir. – Disse Jones.

Quando Jack terminou de falar com os pelegostos, todos voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes dos três chegarem na aldeia.

-Temos uma noticia boa, e uma ruim. – Disse Jack.

-Qual é a boa? – Perguntou Jones.

-Graças à minha lábia, - Disse Jack olhando para Barbossa. – Eles acham que nós três somos deuses.

-Qual é a noticia ruim? – Perguntou Barbossa.

-Eles provavelmente vão tentar nos matar. – Disse Jack. – E também não nos deixaram ir.

-O quê? – Perguntou Davy Jones. – Mas você não acabou de dizer que eles pensam que nós somos deuses!

-Por isso mesmo, na ultima vez que estive aqui, eles me amarraram em uma viga e tentaram me assar vivo. Savvy? – Explicou Jack.

-Então não vamos ficar esperando, não é? – Perguntou Barbossa.

-Eu tenho um plano. – Disse Jack sorrindo. – Mas vamos ter que esperar até anoitecer...

* * *

**Aye pessoal – Desculpem a demora. Certas coisas não permitiram que me aproximasse do computador. No próximo Capítulo, um personagem que apareceu em nossa primeira história voltará.**

**

* * *

**_**LEITORAS DESAPARECIDAS!**_

**Srta. Beatrice Barbossa e Victoria Del´amore (Onde vcs estão?)**

**

* * *

Reviews são bem-vindas à bordo!**

**Captain Jones.**


	5. Encontrando uma amiga

Quando a noite caiu, os três colocaram o plano de Jack em ação.

Eles despercebidamente deixaram a tribo dos pelegostos, e foram mata à dentro.

_**Alguns minutos depois...**_

-Tem certeza que este é o caminho para a praia? – Perguntou Davy Jones.

-É claro que tenho! – Respondeu Jack.

– Conheço esta ilha como a palma da minha mão, agora vamos porque... – Dizia ele, até esbarrar em alguém, e quando esbarrou, derrubou este alguém no chão.

Quando os três perceberam que era, ficaram incrédulos.

-Laís! – Exclamou Davy Jones visivelmente feliz.

-Jones! – Disse Laís sorrindo, e levantando-se.

– Sparrow, Barbossa. – Comprimentou ela num tom de mau humor. (**N/A: Sou muito simpática!)**

-Aye. – Respondeu Jack, Barbossa continuou em silêncio.

-Como foi que chegou aqui? – Perguntou Jones.

-Nunca faça um acordo com contrabandistas franceses. – Disse Laís. – Deus, eu odeio franceses.

-Raízes latinas, todos eles, e também são os inventores da maionese. – Disse Jack, dando continuidade ao assunto.

-Eles são obcecados por uvas-passas, são uvas humilhadas. Pense bem. – Concordava Laís.

-Tudo bem, mas, você ainda não respondeu como chegou aqui. – Disse Barbossa.

-Eu estava num navio de contrabando, para ir até Nova Orleans. – Contava ela. – E o maldito capitão, resolveu mudar o curso para Port Royal, e me abandonou aqui!

-Há quanto tempo você está aqui? – Perguntou Jack.

-Um dia, talvez 2 – Disse Laís.

-Então considere-se parte da tripulação, pois você vai conosco! – Disse Davy Jones.

-Só há um problema, - Dizia ela. – Não acho que _eles _vão concordar.

-Eles? – Perguntaram os três, e quando se viraram deram de caras com os pelegostos. O plano foi por água abaixo!

-Corram! – Gritou Jack para os outros.

Todos correram, exceto por Laís, que desembainhou sua espada, pronta para a luta.

-Maldição, Laís! – Chamou Davy Jones, voltando e a puxando pelo braço.

-Estraga-prazeres! – Disse ela, enquanto era arrastada por Jones.

Eles corriam o mais rápido que podiam, tentando não esbarrar em nada por causa da escuridão.

-Cuidado para não caírem em nenhuma armadilha! – Alertou Jack.

-Tem uma ponte ali! – indicou Barbossa.

-Rápido! – Disse Jones.

Eles correram para a ponte de cordas, e quando estavam na metade dela, dois pelegostos apareceram no final da ponte.

-Voltem! – Gritou Laís.

Quando estavam voltando, mais pelegostos já estavam do outro lado.

Estavam cercados.

Agora não importava se estavam em menor numero, teriam que lutar.

Jack e Barbossa lutavam para derrotarem os inimigos de um lado da ponte, enquanto Davy Jones e Laís, lutavam contra os do outro lado.

Laís deu um soco certeiro no rosto do oponente, e o derrubou da ponte, fazendo-o cair no precipício.

Barbossa se abaixou para evitar o golpe de seu adversário, e Jack que estava atrás, bloqueou o golpe, em seguida o matou.

Davy Jones levantou Laís, e esta deu um chute em seu oponente, e abrindo caminho para passarem.

-Vamos! – Disse Jones.

Os quatro correram, e ficaram encurralados por outro precipício, a única saída, era pular no rio abaixo.

Eles olharam para os pelegostos que vinham logo atrás deles, e depois para a queda que teriam que enfrentar.

Laís não pensou duas vezes, e foi a primeira a pular, logo seguida de Davy Jones, e Barbossa. Quando Jack ia pular, se virou para os pelegostos e disse sorrindo:

-Infelizmente queridos, este dia será lembrado, como o dia em que vocês quase...

-Cale a boca e pule de uma vez! – Gritou Laís já no rio.

-Capturaram o Capitão Jack Sparrow! – Completou ele, ele seguida pulando.

Quando caiu no rio, jogou muita água para cima.

-Estão todos bem? – Perguntou Jack.

-Aye. – Concordaram todos.

-Agora, vamos embora antes que eles desçam aqui. – Disse Barbossa.

-Precisam de ajuda? – Perguntou uma voz vinda da outra margem do rio.

-Calypso? – Perguntou Davy Jones reconhecendo a voz.

-Quem mais seria? – Perguntou ela sorrindo.

Não só Calypso estava lá, mas também, toda a tripulação do Pérola. Eles nadaram até a outra margem do rio, onde estava a tripulação.

-Como nos encontraram? – Perguntou Barbossa.

-Agradeça há Calypso. – Disse Elizabeth, surgindo entre a tripulação.

-Foi simples, eu apenas... – Dizia Calypso, até parar subitamente.

-O quê ela está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Calypso, indicando Laís com a cabeça.

Quando Jones ia explicar à Calypso, Laís disse:

-Eu fui abandonada aqui por contrabandistas.

-Posso imaginar o motivo... – Disse Calypso.

-Escute aqui... – Dizia Laís.

-Agora não é hora para brigas, vamos voltar para o Pérola! – Disse Jack se pondo entre as duas.

* * *

**Aye pessoal – Desculpem a demora. Certas coisas não me permitiram que me aproximasse do computador. Provas de matemática são um bom exemplo.**

_**Nada contra os franceses, me inspirei em uma cena deletada da maldição do Pérola Negra.**_

_**

* * *

****LEITORA DESAPARECIDA!**_

**Victoria Del´ amore (Onde vc está?)**

**

* * *

Reviews são bem-vindas à bordo!**

**Captain Jones.**


	6. Revelações

(**No porão do Pérola Negra)**

-Eu não entendo, - Dizia Calypso. – Por quê ela tem que vir junto?

-Porque eu devo um favor há ela, já esqueceu? – Perguntou Davy Jones.

-De qualquer modo... – Dizia ela.

-Você não está com ciúmes, está? – Perguntou Jones.

-O quê? – Perguntou Calypso, incrédula das palavras dele.

-É claro que está! – Disse Davy Jones. – Por qual outro motivo você estaria assim?

-Eu não estou com ciúmes, apenas não confio nela, - Dizia Calypso – E alem do mais...

Ela parou subitamente de falar, e começou a encarar Davy Jones.

-Calypso? – Perguntou ele. – Você está me ouvindo.

-O quê houve com a sua mão? – Perguntou Calypso, olhando para um pano que estava enrolado na mão dele.

-O quê? Isto? – Perguntou ele. – Não é nada, apenas me cortei.

- Me deixe ver. – Disse Calypso.

-Não! – Disse Jones.

-Deixe de ser infantil! – Respondeu Calypso. – Ande logo, me deixe ver.

-NÃO! – Disse Jones novamente.

Porém Calypso foi mais rápida do que ele, e lhe segurou a mão, retirando o pano.

-Espere, - Dizia Davy Jones para Calypso, tentando impedi-la. – Você não entende, é que...

Tarde demais.

Calypso retirou o pano de sua mão, e ficou horrorizada com a visão.

- Deus... – Disse Calypso levando a mão ao rosto.

-Davy... – Ela tentava dizer algo, mas as palavras estavam presas em sua garganta.

Davy Jones olhava para o chão, do mesmo jeito que uma criança olha quando é pega em flagrante.

-Eu sei... – Disse ele.

-A mancha negra...

* * *

**Aye pessoal – Desculpem a demora. Certas coisas não me permitiram que me aproximasse do computador. Prova de matemática é um bom exemplo.**

_**Eu sei, eu sei. Ta tudo meio pancada no momento, mas no próximo capítulo eu explico qual é a da mancha negra.**_

**Reviews são bem-vindas à bordo!**

**Reviews:  
**

**Victoria Del´amore : fico muito feliz em saber que vc está gostando da fic!**

**Srta. Beatrice Barbossa: Eu não disse na nossa outra história que vc ia adorar a continuação!**

_Captain Jones_**  
**


	7. Um detalhe

-Mas como! – Dizia Calypso Incrédula.

COMO? – Perguntava desesperada.

-Faça as contas. – Disse Davy Jones.

– Já se passaram os dez anos, Turner está há caminho. – Disse ele.

-Mas isso, - Disse ela se referindo a mancha negra. – Não muda nada não é? Afinal, o Kraken está morto!

-Quando eu era o capitão do Holandês Voador, sim, ele _estava_. – Disse Jones.

-Como assim? - Perguntou Calypso.

-Como assim, ele _estava _morto? – Perguntou novamente.

-Há um detalhe sobre o qual, as lendas não contam. – Dizia ele.

– Se o Kraken morrer, ele não poderá ressuscitar, enquanto o capitão do Holandês for o mesmo do momento em que ele foi morto. – Explicava Jones.

– Agora, se o Kraken for morto, e o capitão do Holandês mudar...

-O Kraken irá voltar há vida. – Concluiu ela.

-Exatamente. – Disse Davy Jones.

– Por quê você acha que eu estava desesperado para ir em terra?

-Deus... - Pensou Calypso.

-Nós temos que ir para algum porto, agora! – Disse Calypso, mas então lembrou-se.

-Espere um pouco, - Disse ela. – Se já se passaram dez anos, significa que logo Turner poderá ir em terra atrás de você!

-Sim, mas pelos meus cálculos, isso só vai ser daqui há cinco meses, portanto, a vinda dele há terra é o menor dos nossos problemas – Disse Jones.

– Então, vamos nos concentrar no maior problema: O Kraken. - Disse ele.

-Vamos pedir para Jack mudar o curso. – Disse Calypso. – Ele pode ser irritante, mas não vai correr o risco de perder o Pérola.

-Vou ser obrigado a concordar. – Disse Davy Jones.

**(No convés do Pérola Negra)**

* * *

**Aye pessoal – Desculpem a demora, estou sob o efeito de um bloqueio de criatividade. **

_**Eu sei, eu sei. Ta tudo meio pancada no momento. **_

_**No próximo capítulo explico tudo melhor.**_

**Reviews são bem-vindas à bordo!**

**Captain Jones.**


	8. Caos a bordo

(**No convés do Pérola Negra)**

Jack estava no timão do Pérola, com Elizabeth logo ao seu lado.

Davy Jones e Calypso chegaram ao convés correndo o mais rápido que podiam. Correram tão rápido, que quase derrubaram Pintel e Ragetti no caminho.

-Jack! – Chamaram os dois.

-O quê houve? – Perguntou Jack. – Parece que estão indo tirar alguém da forca!

- Sparrow... você tem que ouvir isso. - Dizia Davy Jones tomando fôlego.

-Tenho que ouvir o quê? – Perguntou Jack novamente.

-Jack, - Dizia Calypso. – Temos que ir para terra, o mais rápido possível!

-Por quê? – Perguntava ele.

-Não queremos causar pânico aqui, - Dizia Jones – Mas Will Turner está nos seguindo, e esse não é o pior, o pior é que o Kraken também está.

-O KRAKEN ESTÁ NOS SEGUINDO! – Gritou Jack.

-Jack! – Disseram Davy Jones e Calypso.

-O Kraken! – Exclamou Gibbs.

-Vamos morrer! – Gritavam Pintel e Ragetti desesperados.

-Abandonar o navio! – Dizia o papagaio de Cotton.

A tripulação começou a ficar desesperada.

-O quê você entende por "não queremos criar pânico" Sparrow? – Perguntou Jones.

-Explique, - Dizia Jack. – Como o Kraken pode estar nos seguindo? ele está morto!

-Isso serve como explicação para você? – Perguntou Calypso, segurando a mão de Jones, e mostrando a mancha negra para Jack.

Jack deixou o queixo cair, e olhou para Jones incrédulo.

-Meu Deus...- Disse Elizabeth.

-Ironia cruel, não? – Perguntou Jack. – Feitiço volta contra o feiticeiro!

-Isso é sério Jack! – Disse Elizabeth, dando um tapa no braço de Jack.

-Ironia? Ironia vai ser quando o Kraken arrastar o Pérola de volta ao fundo! – Disse Jones furioso.

-Precisamos ir para terra, não vou correr o risco de perder o Pérola novamente! – Disse Jack.

-Existe outra opção. – Disse Barbossa.

-Qual? – Perguntaram Davy Jones e Calypso.

-Ou encontramos o baú, ou você pode fazer um novo acordo com Turner... Apenas para ganhar tempo, para bolar o próximo passo. – Respondeu Barbossa.

-De qualquer maneira, com baú ou sem, não poderemos fazer nada sem a chave. – Disse Calypso.

-Alguém teria que ir a bordo do Holandês, encontrar a chave, e voltar. – Disse Jack – Mas como?

-Como não, _quem. _– Disse Calypso.

-Eu vou. – Disse Elizabeth.

-Sem chance! – Respondeu Jack. – É muito perigoso, não quero que você corra esse risco Lizzie!

-Você tem alguma idéia melhor? – Perguntou ela.

-Não se pode bolar um plano com o caos que o navio está! – Disse Jack.

Ele tinha razão, a tripulação continuava em desespero por causa da noticia sobre o Kraken.

-Pelo amor de Deus! – Disse Barbossa furioso, em seguida, se virou para a tripulação, tomou o maior fôlego que pode e...

-CALADOS! – Gritou Barbossa até quase ficar roxo.

A tripulação ficou em silencio no mesmo instante.

-Estão olhando o quê? Ao trabalho bando macacos de convés! – Disse Barbossa.

-Ouviram ele, ao trabalho! – Disse Gibbs para o restante da tripulação.

-Sem ofensas a você Jack. – Disse Barbossa.

-Por quê isso me ofenderia? – Perguntou Jack.

-Você não, o macaco. – Disse Barbossa apontando para Jack que estava em seu ombro.

-Um problema já está resolvido. – Disse Elizabeth se referindo a tripulação. – Agora só falta decidir quem vai ir a bordo do Holandês procurar a chave.

-Eu vou. – Disse Laís se aproximando deles.

-O quê? – Perguntaram eles.

-Você tem certeza? – Perguntou Jones.

-Esta é a segunda vez que você salva a minha vida, - Dizia Laís – Acho que está na hora de retribuir o favor, não?

-Ótimo, já sabemos quem vai procurar a chave, só faltam mais duas coisas a serem descobertas. – Disse Barbossa.

-Isso não será problema. – Disse Calypso. – Eu posso descobrir onde o Holandês Voador está, mas a localização do baú, está fora do meu alcance.

-Simples – Disse Jack – Podemos usar isto.

-Em seguida, Jack pegou sua bússola, e a levantou com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

-Vamos para a sua cabine, e eu descobrirei onde está o Holandês. – Disse Calypso.

**(Na cabine)**

Calypso pegou algumas patas de caranguejo que carregava consigo. Quando Davy Jones as viu, estremeceu.

-Você está bem? – Perguntou Jack. - Quero dizer, tirando o fato de estar sendo perseguido pelo Kraken.

-É melhor eu tomar mais cuidado, ou um dia irei acordar sem um braço. – Respondeu Jones levantando sua garra.

-Não se preocupe, - Disse Jack – Eu não tenho tanta sorte.

-Se não aprender a controlar sua boca, não vai ser ele que irá perder um braço. – Ironizou Elizabeth.

-É melhor escrever o que ela falou. – Disse Barbossa.

-Concordo. – Disse Jones.

-Vocês podem parar de agir como crianças por um segundo, ou é pedir demais? – Perguntou Laís furiosa (**N/A: Típico da minha pessoa)**

-Obrigado Laís. – Agradeceu Calypso.

-Um toque, do destino... – Disse Calypso, em seguida, ela lançou as patas de caranguejo sobre um mapa que estava na mesa de Jack.

Calypso levantou assustada, olhando para o mapa. Ela ficou ali, parada, apenas observando as patas de caranguejo incrédula.

-Calypso? – Perguntou Laís.

-Meu Deus... – Disse Calypso.

-Onde está o Holandês Voador? – Perguntou Jack.

Neste momento, Gibbs entrou na cabine.

-Capitão, navio à vista! – Disse Gibbs.

-Cores? – Perguntaram Jack e Barbossa.

-Não ostenta nenhuma senhor. – Respondeu Gibbs.

-Por favor, - Dizia Davy Jones – Não seja o que eu estou pensando que é...

* * *

(**No convés)**

**Aye pessoal – Desculpem a demora. **

**Reviews **

**

* * *

Srta Beatrice Barbossa: É muito bom saber que vc está adorando a fic!**

**Victoria Del´amore: Eu tinha certeza de que poderia contar com vc para ler Para sempre Pirata 2!**

**Amo todos os leitores.**

**Captain Jones.**


	9. Um novo acordo

(**No convés do Pérola Negra)**

Quando todos chegaram no convés, Jack pegou sua luneta para observar melhor o navio que se aproximava.

-Maldição. – Disse Jack.

-Não seja o que eu estou pensando, Não seja o que eu estou pensando... – Dizia Davy Jones tomando a luneta de Jack, e vendo o navio.

-O Holandês Voador. – Disse Jones.

-Lizzie, vá para a minha cabine e não saia de lá! – Disse Jack.

-Por quê? – Perguntou ela.

-E se ele ainda gostar de você? – Perguntou Jack – E se ele tentar levar você embora se nos vir juntos?

-Tudo bem, estou indo. – Concordou Elizabeth.

-Calypso, quero que fique com Elizabeth na cabine de Jack. – Disse Jones. – Vou tentar fazer um acordo com Turner para Laís ir a bordo do Holandês e encontrar a chave.

-E se ele não aceitar o acordo? – Perguntou Calypso preocupada – O quê vai acontecer com você?

Ele vai aceitar. – Respondeu ele. – Agora vá.

Barbossa mandou a tripulação soltar a ancora, permitindo que o Holandês se aproximasse.

-Boa sorte – Disse Laís para Jones.

-Vou precisar. – Respondeu ele.

-Jack, antes que me esqueça, - Dizia Davy Jones.

-Você só me chama pelo primeiro nome quando quer que eu faça algo. – Disse Jack.

-Quero que me faça um favor. – Respondeu Davy Jones.

-Se eu não voltar, - Dizia Jones – diga para Calypso que eu...

O que ele ia dizer se perdeu para sempre, quando a tripulação do Pérola Negra foi cercada, incluindo eles.

-Jack Sparrow, - Dizia alguém que vinha abrindo caminho entre os tripulantes. – Depois de dez longos anos, nos encontramos novamente!

-William! – Disse Jack num tom de falsa felicidade.

– É incrível como o tempo voa, não é? – Perguntou Jack. -Você está ótimo! Nem parece que não tem coração!

Will estava completamente diferente desde a última vez em que se encontraram.

Seu cabelo estava extremamente longo, e ele estava pálido, muito, muito pálido. E seus olhos embora parecessem os olhos de um peixe-morto, brilhavam de uma forma assustadora.

-Mas então Jack, como vão você e Elizabeth? – Perguntou Will com uma expressão de desgosto em sua face.

-Como você... – Dizia Jack.

-As noticias se espalham rápido no Caribe Sparrow. – Respondeu Will.

-Mas não se preocupe, não vou causar nenhum mal a _você_, pelo menos, não _hoje._ – Disse Will.

-Eu estou aqui há negócios, e por falar em causar mal a alguém... – Disse ele, em seguida, olhou para Davy Jones.

-Sabe, eu não fiquei surpreso quando soube sobre você e Elizabeth. – Dizia ele – Mas fiquei horrorizado, quando soube que você estava ajudando esse monstro...

-Fale comigo assim novamente, e você vai aprender a temer a morte. – Disse Jones.

-Não tenho motivo para teme-la, afinal, eu estou praticamente morto – Disse Will, dando uma gargalhada satisfatória.

-Mas voltando ao que interessa, nós fizemos um trato, - Dizia Will – Dez anos de liberdade em troca da sua alma.

-E o quê você acha se fizermos um novo acordo? – Perguntou Davy Jones.

-Que tipo de acordo? – Perguntou Will.

-Me dê mais três meses de liberdade, e eu lhe dou uma garantia de que voltarei para o Holandês depois desse tempo. –Disse Jones.

-E de que _tipo _de garantiaestamos falando? – Perguntou Will.

-Uma alma. – Disse Davy Jones – De uma jovem.

-Continue...- Disse Will começando a se interessar. **(N/A: To sabendo qual é o interesse dele!)**

-E esse não é o melhor detalhe, - Continuou Jones – Ela perdeu o homem que amava.

-Feito! – Disse Will, sem pensar duas vezes apertou a mão de Davy Jones, e fecharam o acordo.

-E... onde ela está? – Perguntou Will.

-Jack, traga ela aqui. – Disse Jones.

Jack foi até Laís, que estava cercada por três tripulantes do Holandês, e a levou até Will.

-E a senhorita? – Perguntou Will para Laís – Tem nome?

-Laís. –Respondeu ela forçando um sorriso. **(N/A: Eu sou uma pessoa muito anti-social.)**

-É um lindo nome... – Disse ele, beijando delicadamente a mão de Laís. **(N/A:Queridos leitores, me lembrem de cortar minha mão fora.)**

-Obrigado capitão Turner. – Disse Laís.

- Pode me chamar de Will. –Disse ele, em seguida se virou para Davy Jones.

-Três meses – Disse Will, em seguida ele desapareceu, junto de toda a tripulação do Holandês Voador. **(N/A: E a minha pessoa foi junto, fazer o quê?)**

Todos suspiraram aliviados quando o Holandês Voador começou a se afastar do Pérola. Jack e Davy Jones correram para a cabine para ver se Elizabeth e Calypso estavam bem.

(**Na cabine)**

* * *

**Aye pessoal – Desculpem a demora. Eu tive um pequeno problema, mas já podem ficar calmos. SE EU DEMORAR A POSTAR O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO NÃO SE DESESPEREM!**

**

* * *

Reviews **

**Srta Beatrice Barbossa: Agora vc não precisa mais morrer de curiosidade, pois o nosso capítulo 9 está ai.**

**Victoria Del´amore: Graças à Deus vc está adorando a fic. Falando nisso, eu também ri muito quando imaginei ele roxo :D**

**

* * *

**_**Será que esse plano maluco irá dar certo? **_

_**Será que eu conseguirei encontrar a chave? **_

_**Será que Davy Jones conseguirá encontrar o baú em menos de três meses? **_

_**Será que Will irá descobrir que eu acho ele um mala?**_

_**Descubra no próximo capítulo...**_

_**

* * *

**_**Amo todos os leitores.**

**BJO**

**Captain Jones.**


	10. Está tudo bem

(**Na cabine)**

Davy Jones e Jack entraram correndo na cabine, gritando os nomes das duas.

-LIZZIE! – Chamou Jack.

-CALYPSO! – Chamou Jones.

Elizabeth estava deitada na cama de Jack, e Calypso estava olhando o mar pela janela.

-Jack! – Exclamou Elizabeth, se levantando e abraçando Jack.

-JONES! – Gritou Calypso, se levantando, e iindo até ele.

Davy Jones sorriu, pensando que teria o mesmo tratamento de Jack, ficou de abraços abertos esperando o abraço de Calypso.

-Você está morto! – Disse ela furiosa.

- O quê? – Perguntou Jones, neste momento Calypso deu um tapa no rosto dele.

-Por quê fez isso? – Perguntou Jones.

-Por quase ter me matado de preocupação! – Disse ela saindo da cabine

Jack e Elizabeth tentavam a todo o custo conter as risadas.

-Isso não teve a menor graça Sparrow! – Disse Davy Jones furioso.

-Para mim teve! – Respondeu Jack sorrindo.

-Por mais que isso tenha graça, é o melhor a fazer é bolar um plano para quando Laís voltar com a chave, e encontrarmos o baú. – Disse Elizabeth.

-Ela tem razão. – Concordou Jack.

-Me dê a bússola. –Disse Jones.

Jack não estava com a mínima vontade de discutir com Davy Jones, então tirou a bússola de seu cinto e lhe entregou.

Quando Davy Jones abriu a bússola, Jack e Elizabeth olharam curiosos qual direção o ponteiro iria indicar.

-Leste. – Disse Elizabeth.

-Ótimo, dar as novas ordens a Barbossa. – Disse Jones, em seguida saindo da cabine.

-Como foi lá? – Disparou Elizabeth. – E Will?

-Tudo saiu como planejado. – Disse Jack – Laís foi a bordo do Holandês e logo teremos a chave, e acabaremos com esta história.

-Então vamos ficar juntos, não vamos? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

-Sim. – Respondeu Jack – Não é seguro enquanto ele ainda estiver vivo, e pela forma que me encarou, ele ainda te ama.

- Só me preocupo com uma coisa... – Dizia Elizabeth.

-O quê? – Perguntou Jack.

-Será que Laís ficará bem no Holandês? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

-É claro que vai, ela é uma pirata, sabe se virar! – Disse Jack.

**(No Holandês Voador)**

**

* * *

Aye pessoal – Desculpem a demora. Já podem ficar calmos. **

**Posso demorar alguns dias para postar o próximo capítulo, mas não se preocupem.  
**

**Captain Jones.**


	11. à bordo do Holandês

(**No Holandês Voador)**

Já havia anoitecido, todos os tripulantes do Holandês Voador estavam dormindo, menos Laís.

Will havia deixado Laís ficar em um quarto logo ao lado de sua cabine.

Discretamente, ela deixou o quarto, e foi para o convés, mas antes de deixa-lo, revistou todos os possíveis lugares dele, para ter certeza de que a chave não estava lá.

-Tudo bem, onde será que aquele eunuco sem amor a vida escondeu a chave? – Pensava Laís. – Ele não deve ser tão idiota a ponto de não ficar com a chave.

-O quê está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Will.

-Will, eu estou só, tomando um pouco de ar fresco. – Respondeu Laís rapidamente. (**N/A: Já inventei desculpas melhores...)**

-Ar fresco? – Perguntou Will sem acreditar se Laís.

-Sim, eu não estava bem, e estava sem sono. – Disse ela.

-Claro,- Disse Will se aproximando – Eu também estou sem sono.

Neste momento, Will segurou a mão de Laís, que o olhou, e se soltou dele.

-Se me permite a ousadia... qual é a sua verdadeira intenção capitão Turner? – Perguntou Laís.

-Intenção? – Perguntou Will. (**N/A: Lerdo)**

-Você deve ter alguma intenção para estar me tratando tão bem deste jeito. – Respondeu Laís.

-Não tenho intenção alguma Laís, só estou tentando ser amigável com você. – Disse Will.

-Me engane que eu gosto! – Pensou ela.

-Bem, eu vou voltar a dormir, boa noite. –Disse Laís.

-Boa noite. – Respondeu Will.

Quando Laís entrou em seu quarto, trancou a porta, deu um suspiro aliviado, deitou na cama e pensou:

-Qual é o problema dele? –Perguntava-se Laís.

-Ele sofre de carência por acaso? Tenho que encontrar a chave, não estou aqui tem um dia e ele já está me deixando maluca! Digo, mais do que o habitual...

Laís suspirou novamente, voltou a pensar.

-Na ultima vez que estive à bordo do Holandês Voador, o capitão não ficava me perseguindo o dia todo...

Ela suspirou mais uma vez.

-Sinto falta dele, afinal ele é meu melhor amigo... – Disse Laís para si mesma.

-Sinto falta também das discussões que ele tem com Calypso, e de Jack e Barbossa brigando pelo comando do Pérola Negra. – Lembrou ela, então sorriu.

-Concentre-se, quanto mais rápido você encontrar a chave, mais rápido você vai voltar para o Pérola. – Pensou Laís.

-Que a sorte esteja do meu lado. – Disse para si mesma.

-Amanhã se eu tiver sorte, Will não vai ficar me perseguindo pelo Holandês, vou encontrar a chave, e vou voltar para o Pérola antes que alguém dê pela minha falta. – Pensou ela. – Ou que alguém diga: "Para onde ela foi?"

* * *

**Aye pessoal – Desculpem a demora. Devido a um acontecimento, terei mais tempo livre, isso significa que, postarei os capítulos mais rápido!**

**Amo todos os leitores!**

**Captain Jones.**


	12. Sparrabeth

_Pessoal, capítulo com direito a trilha sonora!_

_I hate myself for loving you __– Joan Jet and the blackhearts_

_INDISPENSAVEL!_

**AVISO: ****ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM CENAS "**_**HOT" **_** CUIDADO AO LER! **

**

* * *

**

(**No Pérola Negra)**

Will podia ter partido há horas. Mas Jack continuava preocupado com Elizabeth. E se Laís não encontrar a chave? E se algo pior acontecer?

Jack tinha medo só de pensar.

Ele não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse há Elizabeth, afinal, ele a amava. Ele temia muito por ela, queria proteja-la há qualquer custo.

Quando Jack entrou em sua cabine, Elizabeth estava sentada em sua cama, e ao perceber a expressão no rosto de Jack, lhe perguntou:

-Jack, você está bem? O quê houve? – Perguntava Elizabeth.

-Não houve nada Lizzie... – Disse Jack.

-Não minta para mim Jack! – Exclamou Elizabeth.

-Como você sabe que estou mentindo? – Perguntou Jack.

-Eu conheço você Jack, - Dizia Elizabeth - você está com aquela cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Mas você adora ela, não é? – Perguntou Jack com um sorriso maroto.

Elizabeth também sorriu, mas não desistiu de tentar descobrir o quê perturbava Jack.

-Jack, por favor, - Dizia ela – Me diga, o quê está deixando você assim?

Jack percebeu que Elizabeth não iria esquecer aquele assunto, e decidiu lhe contar tudo, para acabar com aquilo de uma vez.

-Eu estou preocupado com você. – Disse Jack, sentando-se ao lado de Elizabeth.

-Você está preocupado comigo? – Perguntou ela – Por quê?

-Eu pensei um pouco e, - Dizia Jack - o quê vai acontecer se o plano não der certo?

-O plano vai dar certo Jack, você mesmo disse. – Respondeu Elizabeth.

-Mas se ele descobrir que Laís está atrás da chave? – Perguntou Jack – E se ele mandar o Kraken atrás de nós novamente?

-Jack, nós já estamos atrás do baú, - Dizia Elizabeth – Laís em breve irá voltar com a chave, e nós temos três meses até Will vir cobrar o novo acordo com Jones.

-Isso não importa! – Disse Jack.

-O quê importa então Jack? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

-Você! – Respondeu Jack – Eu quero saber o quê vai acontecer com você se nada disso der certo!

-Você é a única coisa que importa para mim! – Disse Jack.

Elizabeth ficou sem palavras. Ela tinha escutado direito? Jack Sparrow tinha acabado de admitir que ela importava mais do que tudo para ele.

-Eu não quero te perder Lizzie. Eu não quero... – Disse Jack.

Eles se aproximaram um do outro, até seus lábios se tocarem.

-Eu te amo Lizzie, e não quero que nenhum mal aconteça há você. – Disse Jack, beijando ela novamente.

-Eu também te amo Jack, e quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado. –Disse Elizabeth roçando seus lábios nos lábio de Jack. **(N/A: Liguem a musica!)**

Jack deitou Elizabeth em sua cama, ele começou a tirar a roupa de Elizabeth. Enquanto ela abria a camisa de Jack, as mãos dele passeavam por seu corpo.

_Meia-noite, estou me arrumando. Onde você está?_

_Você disse que me encontraria, agora são quinze para as duas_

_Sei que estou saindo, mas ainda estou te querendo._

_Hey, Jack, é um fato que estão falando na cidade_

_Eu viro minhas costas e você está aprontando_

_Eu realmente não sou ciumenta, não gosto de parecer um palhaça_

Enquanto Jack a beijava, não podia evitar em pensar:

"O quê seria dele sem ela?"

_Eu me odeio por amar você_

_Não consigo me livrar das coisas que você faz_

_Eu quero ir embora, mas volto correndo para você, e é por isso_

_Que eu me odeio por amar você_

Ele se livrou de suas roupas, e das dela. Jack começou a beijar delicadamente o pescoço de Elizabeth, enquanto as mãos dela, deslizavam pelas costas dele.

_Luz do dia, passei a noite sem você_

_Mas eu sonhei com amor que você faz_

_Não estarei mais tão brava sobre o inferno que você me faz passar_

_Ei, cara, aposto que você pode me tratar direito_

_Você apenas não sabe o que perdeu noite passada_

_Quero ver o seu rosto, e dizer "esqueça isso"_

_Eu penso em você toda noite e todo o dia_

_Você arrancou meu coração, e então arrancou meu orgulho._

Eles queriam aproveitar o momento que estavam passando juntos. Porque aquele podia ser o ultimo.

_Eu me odeio por amar você_

_Não consigo me livrar das coisas que você faz_

_Eu quero ir embora, mas volto correndo para você, e é por isso_

_Que eu me odeio por amar você_

-Jack... – Dizia ela.

Jack a silenciou, colocando um dedo em frente aos lábios dela.

-Não estrague este momento com palavras amor, apenas vamos aproveita-lo. – Disse Jack com um sorriso malicioso.

Elizabeth concordou com a cabeça, em seguida, o beijou novamente.

_Eu penso em você toda noite e todo o dia_

_Você arrancou meu coração, e então arrancou meu orgulho._

-Eu te amo Elizabeth Swann, e nada irá mudar isso. – Disse Jack.

-Nada irá mudar o que sinto por você Jack, - Disse ela - Porque você é o Capitão Jack Sparrow, Savvy?

_Eu quero ir embora, mas volto correndo para você, e é por isso_

_Que eu me odeio por amar você_

_Eu me odeio por amar você_

_Não consigo me livrar das coisas que você faz_

_Eu quero ir embora, mas volto correndo para você, e é por isso_

_Que eu me odeio por amar você_

_Eu me odeio,_

_por amar você_

_Eu me odeio,_

_por amar você_

_Eu me odeio,_

_por amar você_

_Eu me odeio,_

_Eu me odeio,_

_por amar você_

_

* * *

_

**Aye pessoal – Desculpem a demora. Devido a um acontecimento, terei mais tempo livre, isso significa que, postarei os capítulos mais rápido!**

**Reviews**

**Srta Beatribe Barbossa: Eustou muito feliz por vc estar gostando da fic!**

**Victoria Del´ amore: Vc com certeza absoluta vai adorar este capítulo!**

**Amo todos os leitores de Para sempre Pirata, e Para sempre Pirata 2!**

**Captain Jones.**


	13. Novo curso

_Pessoal, desculpem a demora._

_

* * *

_(No dia seguinte)

Jack estava em sua cabine tentando ajustar o curso, o que parecia ser uma tarefa impossível, pois sua preocupação com Elizabeth não lhe permitia fazer nada.

Ele pegou uma garrafa de rum que estava sobre sua mesa, mas quando foi dar o primeiro gole, ela já estava vazia.

_-Por quê o rum sempre acaba? – _Pensou Jack.

Neste momento, ele pensou em Tortuga, e que ir para lá não seria má idéia. Afinal, ainda havia tempo até Will retornar. E talvez, Jack trouxesse uma bela quantidade de rum à bordo.

-Vamos para Tortuga. – Disse Jack para si mesmo.

Jack se levantou e foi para o convés. Chegando lá, Barbossa estava no timão, Jack foi até Barbossa.

-O quê está fazendo ai Hector? – Perguntou Jack.

-O _capitão _do navio está... – Dizia Barbossa.

-Sinto muito, mas _eu _sou o _capitão_ do navio, então saia, pois eu vou assumir o timão. Falando nisso, vamos mudar o curso para Tortuga. – Disse Jack.

-De jeito nenhum Sparrow! – Disse Barbossa – Não tenho nada contra mudar o curso para Tortuga, mas você só vai assumir o timão sobre o meu cadáver.

-Simples, - Dizia Jack – É só esperarmos mais cinco minutos.

Barbossa lançou um olhar assassino para Jack, mas logo voltou sua atenção para o horizonte.

Jack segurou o timão de um lado, e o puxou, numa tentativa de assumi-lo.

Barbossa olhou para Jack, pensando no quanto ele era infantil, segurou o timão firmemente, e o puxou.

Os dois começaram a brigar pelo timão. O Pérola Negra praticamente começou a navegar de um lado para o outro, conforme eles brigavam pelo controle do navio. **(N/A: Piratas!)**

Até que Jack com um puxão mais forte, assumiu o timão.

-Agora, para Tortuga! – Disse Jack.

-Você me paga Sparrow, _Você me paga! _– Disse Barbossa furioso.

-É o que veremos. – Respondeu Jack para Barbossa.

* * *

**Aye pessoal! – Culpem o sistema educacional pela demora!**

**Se preparem para o próximo capítulo...pois ele será... **_**CHO-CAN-TE! (Risada maléfica)  
**_

_**Não se esqueçam de participar da comunidade oficial da nossa história no Orkut.**_

_**O link está no meu perfil  
**_

_**No meu perfil está dizendo (comunidade Davypso)**_

**Captain Jones.**


	14. Davypso

_Aye Pessoal!_

_CAPÍTULO COM DIREITO A TRILHA SONORA!_

_Love the way you lie – Eminem __Feat Rihanna_

_INDISPENSÁVEL!_

_Esfolei os dedos escrevendo este capítulo, portanto, MANDEM REVIEWS SEM PARAR! _

_Link da foto que serviu de inspiração p/ este capítulo está no meu perfil._

_AVISO: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM CENAS __**"HOT" **__CUIDADO..._

_Mais uma coisa, não vou estragar este capítulo com notas da autora._

_

* * *

_-Barbossa. – Chamou Calypso – Quero que me faça um favor.

- E o _quê_, seria esse favor? – Perguntou Barbossa.

-Diga para Davy Jones me encontrar em frente à cabine de Jack, - Dizia ela - preciso falar com ele.

-Eu vou dizer. – Disse Barbossa.

(**Alguns minutos depois)**

-Jones – Chamou Barbossa – Calypso está esperando por você em frente à cabine de Jack, ela disse que precisa falar com você.

-O quê ela quer desta vez? – Perguntou-se Jones.

Como não tinha outra opção, foi até Calypso.

Quando Jones ia falar, ela o empurrou contra a porta da cabine.

-Por quê não me contou antes? – Perguntou Calypso, empurrando-o novamente.

-Não lhe contei o quê? – Perguntou ele.

-Sobre a mancha negra, porquê não me disse antes? – Perguntou Calypso.

-Eu não tenho tempo para discutir sobre isso com você. – Disse Jones.

Ele tentou ir embora, mas Calypso agarrou seu braço e o jogou contra a porta, mais uma vez.

-Não tente fugir de mim! – Exclamou Calypso.

-Agora você vai me dizer exatamente porquê não me contou antes! – Disse ela.

-Tudo bem, - Dizia Jones – Eu digo. Eu não lhe contei porque não queria deixar você preocupada.

-Não queria me deixar preocupada? – Perguntou Calypso - _Não queria me deixar preocupada?_

-Você começou a agir como um louco, um insano que necessitava de internamento, e não queria me deixar preocupa... – Dizia Calypso, até ser interrompida pelos lábios de Davy Jones, que se uniram aos seus para um beijo.

-O quê você estava dizendo? – Perguntou Jones, quando seus lábios se separaram dos de Calypso.

- Eu...eu estava dizendo, que você estava agindo como um louco... – Dizia Calypso, roçando seus lábios nos de Davy Jones.

-E o quê mais... – Perguntou Jones.

-E...e... – Calypso tentava dizer algo, mas não conseguia.

-Esqueça, tenho uma idéia melhor agora... – Disse ela.

-Eu não sou vidente, mas tenho certeza de que estamos pensando na mesma coisa... – Disse ele.

-Se o seu pensamento envolve você e eu, juntos em uma cama... sim, estamos pensando na mesma coisa... – Disse Calypso beijando-o novamente.

-Já estamos em frente à cabine, - Dizia Jones – só falta entrarmos.

Os dois certificaram-se de que não estavam sendo observados, e logo em seguida entraram na cabine de Jack.

Quando entraram na cabine, Calypso empurrou Davy Jones, derrubando-o na cama de Jack.

-Não me negue fogo, Davy Jones. – Disse Calypso, deitando junto a Jones na cama, e ficando sobre ele – Não me negue... (**N/A: LIGUEM... A... MUSICA!)**

_Apenas fique ai, Me vendo queimar_

_Mas está tudo bem porque eu gosto da forma como dói._

_Apenas fique ai, e me ouça chorar_

_Mas está tudo bem porque eu amo o jeito que você mente._

_Eu amo o jeito que você mente._

Davy Jones abriu o vestido de Calypso, e ela lhe tirou a camisa. Naquele momento, Jones queria parar o tempo, para não ter mais de se preocupar se Will viria ou não atrás dele.

_Enquanto eu puder lutar_

_Enquanto o errado parecer certo_

_É como se eu estivesse flutuando_

_Eu ofereço amor,bêbado de ódio_

_É como se eu fosse cheirador de tinta_

_E eu amo isso por mais que eu sofra_

_Eu sufoco_

_Não posso impedir o tombo_

_Prestes a se afogar_

_Ela me ressuscita_

_Ela me odeia_

_E eu adoro isso_

_Espere_

_Onde você vai_

_Eu estou deixando você_

_Não, você não está_

_Volte_

_Nós estamos correndo de volta_

_Aqui vamos nós outra vez._

Cada beijo, cada toque, cada segundo. Ambos queriam aproveitar ao máximo aquele momento. Ele desceu seus lábios até o pescoço de Calypso, beijando-o logo em seguida.

Calypso não ligava para o que os outros pensassem sobre Davy Jones, importava apenas o que ela pensasse. E o que ela pensava era:

"Eu o amo como ele é, um pirata."

_Eu acho que eu não conheço minha própria força_

Jones tirou Calypso de cima de si, agora, ele estava sobre ela.

_Mas está tudo bem porque eu gosto da forma como dói._

_Apenas fique ai, e me ouça chorar_

_Mas está tudo bem porque eu amo o jeito que você mente._

_Eu amo o jeito que você mente._

Ambos estavam consumidos pela chama do desejo, que queimava dentro deles.

_Eu amo o jeito que você mente._

Conforme os segundos se passavam, os beijos iam intensificando-se.

_Você já amou alguém tanto_

_Você mal consegue respirar_

_Quando você está com ele_

_Você encontra_

_E nenhum de vocês_

_Sequer sabem o que os atingiu_

_Tem aquela estranha sensação quente_

_Sim, aqueles arrepios_

_Costumava tê-los_

_Agora você está ficando farta_

_De olhar para ele_

_Você jurou que nunca bateria nele_

_Nunca faria nada para machuca-lo_

_Agora você está no lugar do outro_

Nenhum deles se importaria se o mundo terminasse naquele momento, pois a única coisa que realmente importava para os dois era estar um com o outro.

-Davy... – Dizia Calypso.

-E se Jack vier até a cabine? – Perguntou ela.

-Se ele vier até aqui, - Dizia Jones – Se ele nos interromper, eu juro que irei mata-lo!

-Adoro quando fica furioso. – Disse Calypso beijando seu amado.

Que tudo fosse para o inferno; Will, o Kraken, o baú, essas eram coisas que não tinham a mínima importância naquele momento. Que podia ser o ultimo que passariam juntos.

_Apenas fique ai, Me vendo queimar_

_Mas está tudo bem porque eu gosto da forma como dói._

_Apenas fique ai, e me ouça chorar_

_Mas está tudo bem porque eu amo o jeito que você mente._

_Eu amo o jeito que você mente._

-Você me deixa louca. – Disse Calypso.

-Então vamos parar antes que eu lhe enlouqueça. – Disse Jones.

-Tarde demais, - Respondeu Calypso sorrindo – Você já me enlouqueceu.

_Eu amo o jeito que você mente._

Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente.

Para Calypso, Davy Jones era tudo. Ela faria qualquer coisa por ele. Renunciaria até mesmo aos seus poderes místicos de Deusa-pagã, apenas para ficar ao seu lado.

_Agora eu sei que dissemos coisas_

_Fizemos Coisas_

_Que não queríamos_

_E nós regressamos_

_Aos mesmos padrões_

_Mesmas rotinas_

_Mas seu temperamento é tão ruim quanto o meu_

_Você é igual a mim_

_Mas quando se trata de amor_

_Você está tão cega quanto eu_

_Baby, por favor, volte_

_Não foi você_

_Baby, fui eu_

_Talvez o nosso relacionamento_

_Não seja tão louco quanto parece_

_Talvez seja isso que acontece_

_Quando um furacão encontra um vulcão_

_Tudo que sei é_

_Eu te amo demais_

_Para ir embora_

Porém, não importava o quanto eles amassem um ao outro, ambos ainda tinham suas preocupações. A maior delas, no momento, era a possibilidade de nunca mais ficarem juntos.

A possibilidade de nunca mais poderem trocar um beijo...

A possibilidade de ficarem sós...

E era isso, que eles mais temiam em suas vidas...

A solidão...

_Mesmo sabendo que são mentiras_

_Estou cansado dos jogos_

_Eu só quero ela de volta_

_Eu sei que eu sou um mentiroso_

_Se ela tentar fugir novamente_

_Eu vou amarrá-la na cama_

_E colocar fogo na casa_

_Apenas fique ai, Me vendo queimar_

_Mas está tudo bem porque eu gosto da forma como dói._

_Apenas fique ai, e me ouça chorar_

_Mas está tudo bem porque eu amo o jeito que você mente._

_Eu amo o jeito que você mente._

_Eu amo o jeito que você mente. _

_

* * *

_**Aye pessoal – Desculpem a demora. Culpem o sistema escolar pela demora!**

_**Não se esqueçam de participar da comunidade oficial da nossa história no Orkut.**_

_**O link está no meu perfil**_

**Captain Jones.**


	15. Uma surpresa nada agradável

**(No convés)**

Jack estava no timão do Pérola Negra, até dar pela falta de _duas pessoas_.

-Onde eles estão? – Perguntou-se Jack.

-Eles quem? – Perguntou Barbossa, aproximando-se de Jack.

-Davy Jones e Calypso – Respondeu Jack – só agora eu percebi que eles não estão no convés.

Neste momento, Barbossa se lembrou que Calypso queria falar com Jones em frente à cabine de Jack. E pensou na possibilidade de eles estarem lá dentro.

-Eu não quero dizer nada, mas a ultima vez que os vi, eles estavam em frente à sua cabine. – Disse Barbossa.

-Em frente à... – Dizia Jack, até pensar em algo

-Gibbs! – Chamou Jack.

-Sim capitão? – Perguntou Gibbs.

-Assuma o timão, tenho que ir até a minha cabine. – Disse Jack.

(**Na cabine)**

Davy Jones e Calypso ainda estavam lá! **(N/A: Sujou!)**

Eles nem imaginavam que em uma questão de segundos, Jack chegaria à cabine.

-Calypso... – Disse Jones.

-O quê? – Perguntou ela.

-Eu... – Dizia ele.

-AAAAAAAAH! – Gritou Jack horrorizado quando entrou na cabine e os viu. Ele fechou os olhos, e virou de costas para eles.

-JACK! – Exclamaram os dois, cobrindo-se rapidamente.

-Jack, ahn... – Dizia Calypso.

-O quê vocês estão pensando? – Perguntou Jack pasmo, ainda virado de costas, e com os olhos fechados. – Que a minha cabine virou um bordel?

-Nós podemos explicar! – Disse Jones.

-Eu não quero saber! – Disse Jack – Agora, eu vou sair, e, pelo amor de Deus, vistam-se e saiam daqui!

Jack saiu da cabine.

-Se eu me lembro, você disse que se Jack entrasse na cabine, você iria mata-lo. – Disse Calypso.

-Depois falamos sobre isso. – Disse Jones.

-Será que ele irá contar para alguém? – Perguntou Calypso.

-Espero que não. – Respondeu ele – Mas se ele contar, irei mata-lo. Sem dó nem piedade.

Os dois se vestiram, e saíram da cabine, tentando evitar o olhar de Jack, que os perseguiu pelo resto do dia.

**(No Holandês Voador)**

Laís não sabia se agüentaria mais um dia naquele navio.

Will a perseguia dia e noite, ela queria encontrar a chave de uma vez, para ir embora. Sentia que estava ficando mais louca do que já era antes.

Na noite anterior, ela viu a chave na mão de Will, e onde ele a tinha guardado. Não seria fácil, ele a tinha pendurado em seu pescoço, deixando-a junto ao peito.

E esse não era o pior. O pior era que Laís estava com vontade de mandar Will para ir ao inferno, pois ela não tinha mais paciência para suporta-lo.

Já tinha anoitecido, ela foi para a cabine de Will, mas ele não estava lá.

-Quando se precisa daquele inútil... – Pensou ela, virando-se, e dando de caras com Will.

-AAAAH! – Gritou Laís assustada.

-Eu assustei você? – Perguntou Will.

-Não, eu gritei porque sou cantora de ópera! – Disse Laís.

Will empurrou Laís, colocando-a contra a parede.

-Sabe, mesmo você sendo grossa com tudo e todos, eu gosto de você... – Disse Will.

-Eu não sou grossa, eu sou uma pessoa muito amável, e... Como é, que é? – Perguntou Laís, percebendo o que ele tinha dito.

-Eu gosto _muito_ de você. – Disse Will, em seguida, ele beijou Laís. **(N/A: É HOJE QUE EU ACABO COM A RAÇA DESSE #$%&*!)**

Laís em um movimento rápido, se livrou de Will e lhe deu um soco, derrubando-o no chão.

-O quê você está pensando? – Perguntou Laís – Que eu sou alguma vadia?

-Eu... – Dizia Will.

-Ou isso é só para deixar Elizabeth com ciúmes porque ela lhe largou pelo Sparrow? – Perguntou ela.

-Will continuava caído no chão, observando Laís dizer tudo que ela queria dizer desde que havia chegado no navio.

-Bem, eu só tenho uma coisa para lhe dizer Turner... VÁ PARA O INFERNO! – Gritou Laís furiosa.

Ela saiu da cabine de Will, e foi para o seu quarto.

Quando entrou no quarto, ela trancou a porta, e se olhou em um espelho que havia lá, e riu.

Mas não era uma simples risada.

Era uma risada sinistra e venenosa, cheia de ganância, quase de gelar o sangue. Doentia.**(N/A: Foi assim que uma amiga minha definiu minha risada.)**

-Turner, Turner, Turner... – Dizia Laís para si mesma. – Quando Davy Jones me disse que você era burro, e que seria fácil encontrar a chave... Eu não achei que seria tanto.

Então ela tirou a chave de seu bolso, e a olhou sorrindo.

-Vale a pena relembrar... – Disse ela.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Eu gosto muito de você. – Disse Will, em seguida, ele beijou Laís._

_-É a minha chance... – Pensou ela._

_Neste momento, ela arrancou a chave de seu pescoço, e a guardou em seu bolso._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

-Agora só tenho que sair daqui. – Pensou Laís – Vou seguir o meu antigo plano de fuga...

* * *

**Aye pessoal – Desculpem, tive um pequeno problema, mas agora nosso capítulo já está aqui.**

**Admito uma coisa...**

**O muro que eu dei no Will foi sensacional!**

_**Não se esqueçam de participar da comunidade oficial da nossa história no Orkut.**_

_**O link está no meu perfil**_

**Captain Jones.**


	16. Tortuga doce Tortuga

**_Aleluia! Estou atualizando! _**

**_ Desculpem a demora. _**

**_Culpem minha mãe por isso!_**

* * *

Ao anoitecer do outro dia, eles chegaram a Tortuga.

Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Davy Jones, Calypso, e o restante da tripulação do Pérola Negra, aproveitaram o fato de estarem na única cidade onde as palavras "ordem" e "lei" não existiam, para se divertirem um pouco.

Jack, Barbossa e Elizabeth encarregaram-se de levar rum ao Pérola Negra.

-Jack? – Perguntou Elizabeth, vendo que ele estava perturbado. – O quê houve?

-Só estou de olho na minha cabine – Respondeu Jack – Não quero que _outra coisa_ aconteça.

-Jack, esqueça isso. – Disse Elizabeth.

-Você não viu o que eu vi amor. – Disse Jack

-Por falar nisso, onde estão eles? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

**(Enquanto isso)**

Davy Jones e Calypso já tinha desembarcado.

Os dois foram para um taverna, aproveitar aquele tempo livre, porque estavam sempre ocupados no Pérola Negra.

**(Após algum tempo, e poucos goles de rum)**

-Calypso. – Chamou Jones.

-O quê? – Perguntou ela.

-Vamos embora. – Respondeu ele.

-Por quê? – Perguntou Calypso.

-Eu tenho que falar com você. – Respondeu Jones.

-Não podemos falar aqui? – Perguntou Calypso.

-Não, isso é importante. – Respondeu ele.

Os dois saíram de lá, e foram para um beco sem saída que havia ao lado da taverna.

-Então, - Dizia Calypso. – Sobre o quê você quer falar comigo?

-Sobre isso. – Disse Jones, em seguida, ele beijou Calypso.

O coração de Calypso bateu mais forte naquele momento, aquele beijo foi mágico para ela. Não só para ela, mas para Davy Jones também.

-O que foi isso? – Perguntou Calypso sorrindo.

-Vamos continuar aquele assunto... – Respondeu Jones, beijando-a novamente.

-Como assim? – Perguntou ela.

-Vamos passar a noite juntos. – Disse ele.

-Sim, - Concordou ela – Nós vamos...

-Mas, Jack deve estar vigiando a cabine. – Lembrou Calypso – Onde vamos ficar?

-Não se preocupe, eu sei exatamente onde podemos ficar. – Disse Davy Jones, sorrindo maliciosamente.

* * *

_Hum... Sinto que o próximo capítulo vai ser **HOT**!_

_**Não se esqueçam de participar da comunidade oficial da nossa história no Orkut.**_

_**O link está no meu perfil: Davypso  
**_

_**DAVYPSO ARREBENTA!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**REVIEWS:**

**Victoria Del´amore: Valeu por estar lendo a fic. Adoro as suas fics também!**

**Srta Beatrice Barbossa: Agradeço por vc estar lendo a fic. Prometo que os próximos capítulo serão incríveis. **

* * *

**Amo todos os leitores!**

**Captain Jones.**


	17. Davypso II

_Aleluia estou atualizando! Desculpem a demora, estou doente e não consigo me aproximar do pc._

_Capítulo com direito a trilha sonora!_

_Gypsy – Shakira _

_INDISPENSAVEL!_

**Este capitulo contém cenas "**_**HOT" **_**cuidado quando estiverem lendo, se não ficarão igual a mim!**

**

* * *

**

Após algum tempo de caminhada, Calypso se deixou derrotar pela curiosidade e perguntou:

-Para onde você está me levando?

-Você vai ver. – Disse Davy Jones.

Calypso nem precisou de seus poderes para notar a malicia que havia na voz dele.

-Chegamos. – Disse Jones.

-Espere um pouco, - Disse Calypso reconhecendo o lugar – Esta é a casa de Laís.

-Eu sei. – Disse Jones – Mas ela não vai ficar sabendo de nada, vai?

Calypso sorriu.

-De qualquer modo, como vamos entrar? – Perguntou ela.

-Me dê um minuto. – Disse ele.

Então, ele olhou para um jarro que havia em frente há uma das janelas da casa, ele o levantou, e pegou uma chave.

-Nós vamos entrar deste jeito. – Disse Jones abrindo a porta.

-Como sabia onde a chave estava? – Perguntou Calypso curiosa.

-Segredos que só nós tigre sabemos. Ou melhor, que só nós _piratas _sabemos. – Disse ele, fazendo Calypso rir.

Os dois entraram na casa, e subiram as escadas, que levavam até os aposentos.

**(N/A: LIGUEM... A... MUSICA!)**

Quando eles entraram no quarto, se beijaram apaixonadamente. Davy Jones segurou Calypso no colo, e a deitou delicadamente na cama, ficando sobre ela.

_Parti meu coração na estrada_

_Passei o fim de semana costurando as peças de volta_

Ele começou a abrir o vestido de Calypso, enquanto ela, lhe desabotoava a camisa.

_Caminhar fica tão chato_

_Quando se aprende a voar_

Os tentáculos de Davy Jones percorriam o pescoço de Calypso enquanto eles se beijavam. Calypso tinha de admitir, ela adorava isso.

_Não confessarei todos os meus pecados_

_Você pode apostar que eu tentarei_

_Mas nem sempre se pode vencer_

_Porque eu sou uma cigana_

_Você vem comigo?_

_Eu posso roubar suas roupas e vesti-las caso me sirvam_

_Eu nunca fiz acordos_

_Como uma cigana_

_E eu não vou recuar porque a vida já me machucou_

_E eu não vou chorar, sou muito jovem para morrer_

_Se você quiser me deixar_

_Porque eu sou uma cigana_

Jones tateava o corpo de Calypso como se tentasse conhecer casa detalhe dele. E ela acariciava o peito dele.

_Eu não posso esconder o que fiz_

_Cicatrizes me lembram_

_De quão longe vim_

Jones desceu seus lábios até o pescoço dela, beijando-o sensualmente.

_Apenas corra com tesouras_

_Quando você quer se machucar_

_Porque eu sou uma cigana_

_Você vem comigo?_

_Eu posso roubar suas roupas e vesti-las caso me sirvam_

_Eu nunca fiz acordos_

_Como uma cigana_

_E eu não vou recuar porque a vida já me machucou_

_E eu não vou chorar, sou muito jovem para morrer_

_Se você quiser me deixar_

_Porque eu sou uma cigana_

-Davy... – Dizia Calypso, enquanto ele lhe beijava o pescoço – Você é único.

-É, eu sei. – Disse ele sorrindo, em seguida beijando sua amada quase que sofregamente.

Ambos queriam que a manhã jamais chegasse.

_Porque eu sou uma cigana_

_Você vem comigo?_

_Eu posso roubar suas roupas e vesti-las caso me sirvam_

-Davy... – Disse ela.

-Sim amor? – Perguntou Jones.

-Eu te amo. – Disse Calypso, tocando delicadamente o rosto de seu amado.

-Eu também te amo. – Disse Davy Jones, beijando a mulher que amava.

_Porque eu sou uma cigana_

_

* * *

_**Temos uma noticia boa, e uma ruim.**

**A noticia ruim, é que a nossa fic está acabando. (autora chora)**

**A noticia boa, Para sempre Pirata "3" está há caminho!**

_**Participem da comunidade oficial da nossa história.**_

_**O link está no meu perfil**_

**Reviews são mais que bem vindas à bordo. **

**Até a próxima! **

**Amo todos os leitores de Para sempre Pirata, e Para sempre Pirata 2: A hora de pagar.**

**Captain Jones.**


	18. Sparrabeth II

_Desculpem a demora._

_Capítulo com direito a trilha sonora!_

_Rude boy – Rihanna_

_INDISPENSAVEL!_

**Este capitulo contém cenas "**_**HOT" **_**cuidado!**

**

* * *

**Jack e Elizabeth revistaram o Pérola Negra atrás de Davy Jones e Calypso. Procuraram por eles pelo porto inteiro, e nada.

-Desisto! – Disse Jack – eles sumiram!

-Calma Jack – Disse Elizabeth – Vamos continuar procurando, nós vamos encontra-los.

-Tenho coisas melhores para fazer! – Disse Jack.

-Dê um exemplo. - Disse Elizabeth.

-Eu poderia estar bebendo rum na minha cabine, poderia estar em uma taverna bebendo rum... – Dizia Jack.

-Por acaso, tudo que você poderia estar fazendo agora, tem haver com rum? – Perguntou ela.

-Claro que não! – Exclamou Jack – Eu podia estar na minha cabine com você.

-Jack, - Dizia Elizabeth – fala a verdade?

-Em cada palavra amor. – Respondeu ele. – E você, gostaria de estar na cabine do Pérola comigo? – Perguntou Jack.

-Isso foi um convite? – Perguntou ela.

-Foi mais um pedido, do que um convite. – Disse Jack sorrindo.

-Bem, então eu aceito o seu pedido. – Disse Elizabeth.

-Se você aceita, o quê acha de irmos para lá agora? – Perguntou Jack.

-Eu acho que seria uma maravilhosa idéia. – Respondeu Elizabeth.

**(Na cabine do Pérola Negra)**

**(N/A: Liguem a musica)**

Jack beijou Elizabeth, esta correspondeu ao beijo. Os dois se deitaram na cama, e Elizabeth abriu a camisa dele, e ele começou a se livrar das roupas dela.

_Venha aqui garoto bruto, garoto_

_Você consegue segurar?_

_Venha aqui garoto bruto, garoto_

_Você é grande o bastante?_

_Pegue, pegue_

_Baby, Baby_

_pegue, pegue_

_Me ame, me ame_

-Não devíamos procurar Jones e Calypso? – Perguntou ela, lembrando-se dos dois amigos desaparecidos.

-Eles sabem como voltar para o Pérola sozinhos – Disse Jack, beijando Elizabeth.

-Tem razão... – Concordou Elizabeth.

_Hoje à noite, vou deixar você ser o capitão_

_Hoje à noite, vou deixar você fazer como quiser, yeah_

_Hoje à noite, vou deixar você ser o piloto._

_Levante-se, levante-se_

_Levante-se, baby_

Jack queria naquele momento, nunca ter aceitado ajudar Davy Jones, porque então, não precisaria se preocupar tanto com a segurança de Elizabeth.

_Você gosta disso garoto?_

_Eu que-que-quero_

_O que você qu-qu-quer?_

_Me dê isso baby_

_Como um boom, boom, boom_

_O que eu que-que-quero_

_É o que você qu-qu-quer?_

_Na, na_

_Ah, ah_

_Venha aqui garoto bruto, garoto_

_Você consegue segurar?_

_Venha aqui garoto bruto, garoto_

_Você é grande o bastante?_

_Pegue, pegue_

_Baby, Baby_

_Pegue, pegue_

_Me ame, me ame_

Elizabeth agora pensava, o que diabos tinha visto em Will Turner. Pois, o que quer que ele tivesse, Jack Sparrow, tinha em dobro.

_Hoje à noite, vou me fazer de difícil pra você_

_Hoje à noite, vou revirar seu corpo ao avesso_

_Relaxe, deixe-me fazer isso como eu quero_

_Se você tem isso,eu preciso disso  
E vou fazer isso_

_Aperte o cinto,_ _vou dar isso a você mais forte  
Mãos para cima, podemos ir um pouco mais longe_

_Hoje à noite, eu vou enlouquecer um pouco,_

_Enlouquecer um pouco, baby_

_Você gosta disso garoto?_

_Eu que-que-quero_

_O que você qu-qu-quer?_

_Me dê isso baby_

_Como um boom, boom, boom_

_O que eu que-que-quero_

_É o que você qu-qu-quer?_

_Na, na_

_Ah, ah_

_Venha aqui garoto bruto, garoto_

_Você consegue segurar?_

_Venha aqui garoto bruto, garoto_

_Você é grande o bastante?_

_Pegue, pegue_

_Baby, Baby_

_Pegue, pegue_

_Me ame, me ame_

Jack amava Elizabeth, e ela amava Jack, ambos estavam felizes juntos.

Os últimos dez anos em que estavam juntos foram os melhores de suas vidas. Não só por causa de todas as aventuras emocionantes, e todas as outras coisas.

O principal, foi que durante todos esses momentos, bons ou ruins, eles sempre estiveram juntos para apoiar um ao outro.

_Eu gosto do jeito que você me toca ali._

_Eu gosto do jeito que você puxa meu cabelo_

_Querido, lute não sente isso?_

_Eu não estou fingindo, não, não._

_Eu gosto quando você me diz_

_Beije ali_

_Eu gosto quando você me diz_

_Mexa ali_

_Então levante-se  
Hora de levantar  
Você diz que é um garoto rude  
Mostre-me o que você tem  
agora_

Nada mais importava, importava apenas, se eles estariam juntos, ou não.

_Venha aqui garoto bruto, garoto_

_Você consegue segurar?_

_Venha aqui garoto bruto, garoto_

_Você é grande o bastante?_

_Pegue, pegue_

_Baby, Baby_

_Pegue, pegue_

_Me ame, me ame_

_Venha aqui garoto bruto, garoto_

_Você consegue segurar?_

_Venha aqui garoto bruto, garoto_

_Você é grande o bastante?_

_Pegue, pegue_

_Baby, Baby_

_Pegue, pegue_

_Me ame, me ame_

_Me ame, me ame_

_Me ame, me ame_

_Me ame, me ame_

_Pegue, pegue_

_Baby, baby_

_Pegue, pegue_

_Me ame, me ame_

_Me ame, me ame_

_Me ame, me ame_

_Me ame, me ame_

_Pegue, pegue_

_Baby, baby_

_Pegue, pegue_

_Me ame, me ame_

_

* * *

_**A nossa fic está acabando! (Autora entra em desespero. pessoa anônima da um tapa nela para se acalmar.)**

**Me desculpem pelo surto.**

**Porém, Para sempre Pirata "3" está há caminho! A parte FINAL de nossa trilogia pirata.**

**

* * *

**_**Participem da comunidade oficial da nossa história.**_

_**O link está no meu perfil**_

_**

* * *

**_**Reviews:**

**Srta. Beatrice Barbossa: Agradeço por você estar adorando a fic, e também por saber que posso contar com você para ler Para sempre Pirata "3" **

**Vitoria Del´amore: Tenho certeza absoluta de que posso contar com vc em Para sempre Pirata "3"**

**

* * *

Eu adoro dizer: Para sempre Pirata "3"!**

_**Para sempre Pirata "3"**_

**Reviews são bem vindas à bordo. **

**Captain Jones**

**Os próximos capítulos frutos desta mente perigosa serão **_**IMPERDIVEIS**_


	19. Ação e reação

**(Na manhã seguinte na casa de Laís)**

Calypso acordou, e lentamente abriu os seus olhos. Estava exausta por causa da noite anterior. Ela estava sobre o peito de Davy Jones.

-Meu anjo-demônio. – Pensava Calypso – Metade anjo, metade demônio. É isso que faz de você um pirata. _O meu pirata..._

Neste momento, ela percebeu que Davy Jones também estava acordado. Ele sorria para ela, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

-Acordou cedo... – Disse Jones.

-Sim, eu acordei. – Respondeu Calypso.

–Quero aproveitar nossos últimos momentos em Tortuga. – Disse ela sentando-se na cama.

-Tortuga é uma cidade mágica, não é? – Perguntou ele sentando-se na cama, e beijando o pescoço de Calypso.

- É, é uma cidade mágica sim. – Respondeu Calypso, em seguida, beijando Jones.

Eles deitaram novamente, e Calypso ficou sobre ele.

-A noite não foi divertida? – Perguntou Davy Jones. – Agora quer se divertir de manhã?

Calypso riu com a piada.

-Sim, a noite foi divertida. – Respondeu ela – E sim, eu _quero _me divertir de manhã...

**(Na cabine do Pérola Negra)**

Jack acordou, e Elizabeth continuava dormindo.

-Lizzie, acorde amor. – Dizia Jack tentando acorda-la.

-Jack... – Dizia Elizabeth abrindo seus olhos – O quê houve?

-Vista-se, nós temos que zarpar daqui há algumas horas. – Disse ele.

Neste momento, alguém bateu na porta da cabine.

-Jack, - Chamou Barbossa – Nós podemos conversar?

-Eu já volto. – Disse Jack para Elizabeth.

-O quê foi Hector? – Perguntou Jack .

-Você não notou nada? – Perguntou Barbossa.

-Eu deveria notar alguma coisa? – Perguntou Jack.

-Davy Jones e Calypso não voltaram para o Pérola noite passada. – Respondeu Barbossa.

-E _o quê, _em nome de tudo que é sagrado e maldito, eu tenho haver com isso? – Perguntou Jack, tentando afastar a lembrança de Jones e Calypso na sua cabine.

-Se eles não voltarem, eu... – Dizia Jack.

-Se nós não voltarmos você vai fazer o quê? – Perguntaram Davy Jones e Calypso.

-Ah, vocês estão ai. – Disse Jack, lançando um olhar assassino para Barbossa – Bem, então iremos partir mais cedo do que o previsto.

-Eles não estavam aqui a um minuto atrás, eu juro. – Disse Barbossa.

-Estou vendo. – Respondeu Jack – Levantar âncora todos vocês, preparar para partir.

**(Longe dali)**

-A senhorita pode explicar como ficou sozinha em alto-mar? – Perguntava um homem.

-É uma longa história, - Dizia Laís – precisamos ir para terra o mais rápido possível.

-Por que a pressa? – Perguntou ele.

-Navio há vista! – Gritou um tripulante.

-Deus, - Disse o capitão, após observar o navio que se aproximava com sua luneta – O Holandês Voador.

-Maldição... – Pensou Laís.

**(No Holandês Voador)**

-Maldita! – Disse Will – Como se atreve a roubar de mim?

-Ordens capitão? – Perguntou Bootstrap.

-Invoquem... O Kraken! – Disse Will.

* * *

**Invoquem... O Kraken! (Risada maquiavélica)**

**Como será que iremos lutar contra o Kraken?**

**Descubram no próximo capítulo.**

**Reviews:**

**Vitória Del´ amore: Se você gostou da fic até agora, espere pelos próximos capítulos.**

**Srta. Beatrice Barbossa: Não fique triste pela fic estar acabando. Para sempre Pirata "3" está sendo escrito neste momento pela minha cabecinha poluída, e repleta de Davy Jones.**

**Falando neste Deus...**

**Imploro! Participem da comunidade da nossa fic! Criei ela com tanto carinho...**

**Davypso**

_**Farei o possível, e o impossível para postar o próximo capítulo ainda hoje!**_

**Até a próxima. E cuidado com o Kraken!**

**Captain Jones**


	20. Kraken ataca

De repente, o navio da marinha parou.

-O quê houve? – Perguntou Laís.

-Eu não sei, acho que batemos em algo. – Disse um marujo.

Quando ele terminou a frase, um tentáculo surgiu, e o agarrou, levado-o para o mar.

-KRAKEN! – Começaram todos a gritar desesperados.

Laís em meio a confusão, pegou todas as armas que pode, e subiu no mastro principal, tentando proteger-se.

O convés estava um caos. Os tripulantes corriam de um lado para o outro, dando tiros, e duelando com espadas contra os tentáculos do Kraken do jeito que podiam.

Um tentáculos atacou Laís, e esta agilmente o cortou, fazendo-o recuar.

Outro tentáculo se enrolou no mastro onde ela estava, e o quebrou.

Quando o mastro começou a cair, Laís tentou pular para o outro mastro. Por sorte, ela conseguiu, mas por muito pouco.

-Pior que isso não pode ficar! – Pensou Laís.

Quase que em resposta ao seu pensamento, o Kraken levantou dois de seus tentáculos, e os deixou cair sobre o navio, partindo-o ao meio.

O navio começou a afundar rapidamente. Laís saltou na água, e se segurou em um dos destroços do navio.

Quando ela olhou para trás, viu o Holandês Voador se aproximando, ela nadou até ele.

Despercebidamente, ela olhou para o convés.

-Ela não estava aqui capitão. – Disse Bootstrap.

-Vamos atrás do Pérola Negra, AGORA! – Disse Will.

-Para quê capitão? – Perguntou Bootstrap.

-Para onde você acha que aquela ladra foi? – Perguntou Will.

-Ladra? Eu? – Pensou Laís – Agora esse eunuco sem amor a vida e chifrado, assinou sua sentença de morte! E eu não roubei nada, peguei emprestado, sem permissão, mas peguei.

**(No Pérola Negra)**

-Terra há vista! – Gritou Gibbs.

-Ótimo, agora nós só temos que... maldição! – Pensou Jones, quando viu que a mancha negra havia voltado.

Davy Jones, Jack, Barbossa, Calypso e Elizabeth desembarcaram na ilha.

Calypso estava com a bússola, eles andaram alguns minutos pela praia, até que a agulha da bússola se virou na direção oposta da qual estavam indo.

Calypso se virou para olhar na direção que a bússola apontava, quando olhou, a bússola estava apontando para Davy Jones.

-Desisto! – Disse Calypso – Essa bússola não está funcionando, não mais!

-Me dê a bússola. – Disse Jones.

Calypso jogou a bússola para ele, que a abriu.

-A bússola funciona, - Disse Jones, quando a agulha da bússola apontou para Calypso – Você esta sentada em cima do baú.

-O quê? – Perguntou Calypso.

Vamos começar a cavar. – Disseram Jack e Barbossa.

* * *

**HÁ! Dito e feito, eu disse que postaria este capítulo ainda hoje!**

**Imploro! Participem da comunidade da nossa fic! Criei ela com tanto carinho...**

**Davypso**

**Até a próxima. **

**Captain Jones**


	21. Finalmente

Depois de alguns minutos cavando, eles bateram em algo. Quando eles desenterram, lá estava o baú. As batidas do coração de Will podiam ser claramente ouvidas.

-Eu não acredito... – Dizia Jack – Depois de dez longos anos, dez muito longos anos, encontramos o baú.

-Já estava na hora dessa busca chegar ao fim – Disse Elizabeth.

-Mas agora que encontramos o baú... o quê faremos depois? – Perguntou Barbossa.

-Nós não tínhamos pensado nisso. – Disseram Davy Jones e Calypso.

-Nós podemos comemorar com rum, muito rum! – Disse Laís.

Todos se viraram para encara-la.

-Laís! – Exclamaram eles.

-É como dizem por ai: Vaso ruim nunca quebra! – Disse ela – E eu tenho um presente.

Laís levantou a chave, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto.

-Cada dia você me assusta mais! – Disse Jack olhando para ela.

-Vou tomar isso como um elogio. – Respondeu ela.

-Agora vamos para o Pérola, acabar com esta história de uma vez por todas. – Disse Davy Jones.

* * *

Mais uma vez... A NOSSA FIC ESTÁ ACABANDO!

Para sempre Pirata "3" Já está sendo escrito.

**Hoje me superei, é o terceiro capítulo que posto no mesmo dia!**

**Imploro! Participem da comunidade da nossa fic! Criei ela com tanto carinho...**

**Davypso**

**Até a próxima. **

**Captain Jones**


	22. Pérola VS Holandês

**(De volta ao Pérola Negra)**

Jack deixou o baú em sua cabine apenas por segurança. Laís e Elizabeth foram colocar os assuntos em dia. Barbossa assumiu o timão. Calypso estava observando o mar.

Davy Jones por sua vez, começou a pensar se, depois que voltasse a ser capitão do Holandês Voador, conseguiria viver sem Calypso ao seu lado.

Levar as almas das pessoas que morrem no mar para o outro lado era uma maldição. Mas era _sua _maldição.

Seus pensamento foram interrompidos, quando o Holandês Voador emergiu ao lado do Pérola Negra.

-Preparem os canhões! – Gritou Will para a tripulação.

-Para estibordo! – Gritou Jack.

-Acertem as velas ao vento! – Gritou Barbossa.

-ouviram o homem, acertem as velas ao vento! - Gritou Laís.

-FOGO! – Gritou Will.

Eles abriram fogo contra o Pérola, que ficou um pouco danificado, e a batalha teve inicio.

-Encontrem o baú e o tragam de volta! – Ordenou Will.

A tripulação do Holandês abordou o Pérola Negra, todos estavam, lutando do jeito que podiam.

-Se você quer alguma coisa bem feita, faça você mesmo! – Disse Will para si mesmo.

Ele aproveitou o fato de todos estarem distraídos com a batalha, e entrou na cabine Jack.

Will pegou o baú, e voltou para o Holandês.

-Cessar ataque, voltem para o navio! – Disse ele.

Neste mesmo instante a tripulação do Holandês desapareceu do Pérola, e reapareceu no Holandês.

O Holandês Voador começou a se afastar do Pérola Negra.

-Eu não entendo, - Disse Elizabeth. -Por que eles estão indo embora?

-Porque Turner já conseguiu o que queria. – Disse Jack.

-Como assim? – Perguntou Calypso.

-Ele levou o baú. – Disse Jack.

-O quê? – Perguntou Davy Jones.

-Ele deve ter pego durante a luta. – Disse Barbossa.

-Sabem o quê isso significa? – Perguntou Jones – Agora nada o impede de invocar o Kraken.

No mesmo instante o Pérola Negra bateu em algo violentamente

-Batemos em um recife! – Disseram Pintel e Ragetti.

-NÃO É UM RECIFE! – Gritoou Laís.

-Se não é um recife, o quê é – Perguntou Jack.

-O Kraken. – Respondeu Laís.

* * *

**Hoje me superei, é o quarto capítulo que posto no mesmo dia!**

_**O quê, em nome de tudo que é sagrado e maldito irá acontecer agora?**_

**Participem da comunidade da nossa fic! **

_**Davypso (Davy Jones & Calypso o casal mais foda dos sete mares!)**_

**Captain Jones**


	23. Kraken ataca novamente

_ANTEPENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! (Autora morre)_

_(Alguém traz ela de volta se não ficamos sem o resto da fic.)_

_Me desculpem, tive mais um surto._

_Curtam o antepenúltimo capítulo de Para sempre Pirata 2: A hora de pagar._

_

* * *

_-Preparem todas as armas que puderem, e preparem os canhões! – Gritava Laís.

Jack, Barbossa, Elizabeth e Laís foram providenciar algumas armas.

Quando Calypso estava indo para o convés inferior, Davy Jones segurou-lhe pelo braço.

-Calypso, venha comigo. – Disse Jones.

-Para onde? – Perguntou ela.

-Eu já preparei um bote, vamos embora. – Respondeu ele.

-O quê? – Perguntou Calypso – Eu não vou ir!

-Eu não quero que você se machuque. – Disse Jones.

-Eu vou ficar! – Disse ela se soltando.

-Fique então. – Disse ele – Só não venha me procurar quando o Kraken enrolar os tentáculos nos seus tornozelos e leva-la para o seu tumulo no mar.

-Vou ter sorte se isso acontecer. – Respondeu Calypso.

-Você me irrita... mas eu te amo. – Disse ele.

Calypso o observou entrar no bote, e logo em seguida, começar a remar para longe.

**(No convés inferior)**

-Esperem o meu sinal para disparar! – Disse Laís.

Logo, o Kraken começou a enrolar os seus tentáculos no Pérola Negra.

-FOGO! – Gritou Laís.

Eles atiraram, arrancando alguns tentáculos, que recuaram para o mar.

**(Logo em seguida no convés)**

-Temos que sair do Pérola – Disse Jack.

-Não há botes. – Disse Calypso.

-Como assim? – Perguntou Barbossa.

Calypso olhou para o mar. Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa e Laís seguiram seu olhar, e viram Davy Jones se distanciando.

-Ele fugiu – Disseram Barbossa e Elizabeth.

-Se me contassem, eu não acreditaria. – Disse Laís.

-Eu estou aqui e não acredito. – Disse Jack incrédulo.

-Chega! – Exclamou Calypso – Temos que nos preparar para quando o Kraken atacar de novo.

-Levantem as grades, e coloquem a pólvora no deposito de carga! – Disse Jack para a tripulação.

-Você está pensando no mesmo que eu Sparrow? - Perguntou Barbossa.

-Se você está pensando em explodir de uma vez por todas aquele molusco pegajoso, sim. – Respondeu Jack.

-Jack, nós já fizemos isso antes, - Dizia Elizabeth – Não vai funcionar.

-Mas é a nossa única chance. – Disse Jack.

-Ele tem razão – Concordou Laís.

-Vamos em frente com o plano. – Disse Barbossa.

**(No deposito de carga)**

A tripulação começou a colocar a pólvora no deposito de carga como Jack havia ordenado.

-Não temos mais pólvora! – Disseram Pintel e Ragetti.

-Jack! – Chamou Gibbs – Nós não temos mais pólvora.

-Eu nunca irei me perdoar por isso... – Disse Jack soando grave.

-Pelo o quê capitão? – Perguntou Gibbs.

-Coloquem o rum no deposito de carga também. – Respondeu Jack a contra-gosto, subindo para o convés.

-Todos ficaram em silêncio.

-Sim, o rum também. – Disse Gibbs decepcionado.

**(No convés)**

-Calypso – Chamou Laís, entregado uma arma a ela – Quando tudo estiver pronto, você saberá o quê fazer.

-Eu não vou errar. – Disse ela.

-Sei que não errará – Disse Barbossa.

O Pérola Negra balançou violentamente.

-Isso é ruim. – Disse Marty para Cotton.

O Kraken lançou seus tentáculos sobre o Pérola causando vários danos.

Todos começaram a se defenderem do monstro com armas, espadas, adagas, e tudo mais que tinham em mãos.

A tripulação começou a ser massacrada.

-Para cima! – Gritou Jack.

-Puxem com toda a força! – Gritou Barbossa.

-Mais alto! – Exclamou Laís.

Neste instante, o Kraken aproximou seus tentáculos da armadilha de pólvora, e Calypso se preparou para atirar.

-ATIRE! – Gritou Elizabeth.

Quando Calypso ia puxar o gatilho, um dos tentáculos do monstro agarrou-lhe pelo tornozelo, e começou a arrasta-la pelo convés.

Barbossa vendo a cena, agilmente cortou o tentáculo que segurava Calypso.

-Se sairmos daqui vivos, você me deve um favor. – Disse Barbossa.

-Cuidado! – Exclamou ela, cortando um tentáculo que íris atacar Barbossa.

-Já lhe paguei o favor. – Disse ela.

Calypso viu sua arma, que havia deixado para trás quando foi atacada, e correu até ela. No momento que Calypso ia pega-la, alguém colocou o pé sobre a arma.

Quando Calypso olhou para cima para encarar aquela pessoa, seu olhar se iluminou. Davy Jones havia voltado.

-Achou que eu deixaria você sozinha? – Perguntou Jones, pegando a arma, e se pondo em frente a Calypso.

Ele se preparou, e esperou o momento certo para atirar.

Quando o Kraken se aproximou novamente da armadilha, ele puxou o gatilho, explodindo a pólvora e o rum.

Os tentáculos do Kraken, ou melhor dizendo, o que sobrou deles, recuaram novamente para o oceano.

-Jones – Disse Calypso.

-O quê foi? – Perguntou ele.

-Você sabia que acabou de explodir o rum junto da pólvora? – Perguntou ela.

-Por que você não me disse antes? – Perguntou Jones – Se eu soubesse, eu não teria atirado!

-Esqueça o rum! – Disse Jack.

-O quê diabos fizeram com você? – Perguntou Davy Jones para Jack.

-Falamos sobre o rum depois, - Dizia Jack – Abandonar o navio.

* * *

**Nossa fic está no final (Autora chora como se não houvesse o amanhã)**

**Porém (Seca as lágrimas) Para sempre Pirata "3" está em andamento. (Já escrevi os dois primeiros capítulos)**

**Mais uma vez, agradeço a todas as leitoras e leitores de Para sempre Pirata 1 e 2. Vcs são d+**

**

* * *

**Reviews:

**Vitória Del´amore: **Você é uma leitoras preciosa, conto com vc em Para sempre Pirata "3"

**Srta. Beatrice Barbossa: **Você foi a primeira leitora a enviar uma review para esta fic, agradeço muito mesmo, vc é d+

_Participem da comunidade da nossa fic! _

_Davypso (Davy Jones & Calypso o casal mais foda dos sete mares!)_

**Até a próxima!**_  
_

**Captain Jones (Chora mais um pouco pelo final da fic)**


	24. Um ato de coragem

_PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! _

_Curtam o penúltimo capítulo de Para sempre Pirata 2: A hora de pagar._

_

* * *

_-Abandonar o navio – Disse Jack.

-O quê! – Exclamaram todos.

-Ou nós abandonamos o navio, ou ficamos aqui e morremos. – Disse ele.

-Tem razão. – Disse Barbossa.

-Temos que ir para terra. – Disse Elizabeth.

-Mas... – Dizia Gibbs.

-Estamos em mar aberto. – Disse Pintel.

-É muita água. – Disse Ragetti.

-Muita água mesmo! – Disse Laís.

Cotton apenas concordou com a cabeça, e Marty estava sem reação.

-Podemos escapar enquanto o Kraken afunda o Pérola. – Disse Calypso.

-Abandonar o navio. – Disse Jones – Ou a morte para quem ficar.

Todos começaram a ir para o bote. Quando estavam prontos para partir, Calypso disse:

-Esperem, onde está Jones?

-Ele não está no bote? – Perguntou Jack olhando em volta.

Calypso voltou para o Pérola.

-Onde você vai? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

Jack, Elizabeth, Babossa e Laís foram trás dela.

-Jones! – Chamou Calypso quando o viu.

-O quê você está fazendo? – Perguntou ela – Nós temos que ir.

-Eu vou ficar. – Disse Jones.

-O quê? – Perguntaram todos pasmos.

-Vo...você não pode ficar! – Exclamou Calypso.

-Vai morrer! – Disse Laís.

-O Kraken só quer a mim! – Disse Jones para Calypso – Ele não quer você nem o Pérola, ele quer somente a mim!

-Eu fico no seu lugar. – Disse Calypso.

-Nem se atreva a pensar nisso! – Exclamou Jones – Eu não suportaria viver se você. Eu já estou decidido, eu vou ficar.

-Você não pode morrer... – Dizia Calypso começando a chorar – eu não quero ficar sozinha...

-Eu só posso lhe prometer duas coisas. – Disse Jones, secando as lágrimas de Calypso.

-Primeira, pior do que eu já estou não posso ficar. – Disse ele apontando para si mesmo – E segunda, não importa o que aconteça comigo, ou para onde eu vá, eu nunca deixarei de amar você.

Calypso ficou encantada ao ouvir aquelas palavras virem de Davy Jones. E eles se beijaram apaixonadamente, porque provavelmente, aquele seria o ultimo beijo que trocariam.

-Agora vá. – Disse Jones,

Calypso o obedeceu, e voltou para o bote.

-Faça-me um favor, - Dizia Jack para Calypso – quando o beijar, beije longe de mim!

-Sparrow, - Dizia Barbossa – cale a boca!

-Não é hora, nem lugar para brigas! – Disse Laís.

-Vamos – Disse Elizabeth.

Calypso recomeçou a chorar. Davy Jones observou o bote se afastar e enquanto ele se afastava, pensou:

"Adeus meu amor..."

O Pérola Negra balançou com extrema violência novamente.

-Então... esse é o fim. – Disse ele para si mesmo.

Não restava mais nada, a não ser esperar pelo fim, que se aproximava rapidamente. O Kraken emitiu um rugido bestial, que pode ser ouvido há uma grande distancia.

Davy Jones suspirou tristemente, então olhou para trás, e o Kraken estava lá. Apenas esperando pelo momento certo para mata-lo, e afundar o Pérola.

-Olá velho amigo. – Disse Jones.

Ele não reagiu quando o Kraken preparou-se para engoli-lo, ele fechou os olhos, e esperou pelo fim.

Ao longe, todos observaram, sem acreditar, a cena que se passava diante deles:

O Pérola Negra sendo arrastado novamente para as profundezas do mar, mas desta vez, Davy Jones foi junto.

* * *

**Nossa fic está no fim, literalmente... Só há mais UM capítulo!**

**Para sempre Pirata "3" está em andamento. **_**(Já escrevi os dois primeiros capítulos, mas a história já está pronta na minha mente poluída e cheia de Davy Jones!)**_

**Mais uma vez, agradeço a todas as leitoras e leitores de Para sempre Pirata 1 e 2. Vcs são os melhores leitores do mundo!**

**Sem brincadeira, chorei muito quando escrevi esse capítulo. (Desabafa)**

**Participem da comunidade da nossa fic **

_**Davypso (Davy Jones & Calypso o casal mais foda dos sete mares!)**_

_**Para sempre Pirata virou critica no orkut!**_

**Captain Jones**


	25. À Davy Jones

_ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! _

_

* * *

_Após algumas horas remando, eles retornaram a Tortuga, e foram para a casa de Laís. Depois de alguns minutos, todos estavam em uma sala bebendo rum.

-Eu não sou boa com conselhos, - Disse Laís para Calypso, que estava sentada com os braços cruzados olhando para o chão – Mas se tem uma coisa que pode ajudar agora, é o rum.

Laís secou suas lágrimas, e entregou uma garrafa de rum para Calypso, em seguida, foi falar com Jack.

-É uma pena, - Dizia ela para ele – Você achou que depois que Turner fosse morto, estaria livre para ficar com Elizabeth.

-Esse não é o pior, - Dizia Jack – O pior é que o Pérola se foi... junto daquele gosmento.

-Nunca haverá outro Davy Jones. – Disse Ragetti.

-Ele era um verdadeiro pirata, ele era. – Disse Pintel.

-Era único. – Disse Calypso.

-Era um desgraçado – Disse Jack.

Todos lançaram olhares assassinos para ele.

-Mas no fundo, bem, bem no fundo, ele era uma boa pessoa. – Disse Jack

-O mundo parece estar menos... – Dizia Barbossa.

-Menos? – Perguntaram Gibbs e Marty.

-Feliz. – Completou Elizabeth.

Laís voltou a secar suas lágrimas, e chamou a atenção de todos.

-Um minuto de silêncio... – Dizia ela. – O Caribe perdeu sua maior lenda. Davy Jones. Não somente um pirata, um amigo, um parceiro na luta. Você sempre será, para todos nós, o melhor. Para sempre em nossas memórias, _para sempre pirata._

-À Davy Jones! – Exclamou Laís levantando sua garrafa de rum, e propondo um brinde.

-À Davy Jones! – Exclamaram todos.

Todos ficaram em silêncio após o brinde, a morte dele parecia ser surreal.

-Chega de todo esse luto! – Disse Barbossa – Temos que traze-lo de volta!

-Mas como? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

-Basta responder uma pergunta, - Dizia Laís – Você o traria de volta?

-Sim! – Exclamou Calypso levantando-se.

-Sim – Disse Barbossa.

-Sim – Disse Elizabeth

-Sim – Disseram Pintel, Ragetti, Gibbs e Marty.

-Sim – Disse o papagaio de Cotton.

-Jack? – Perguntou Laís, e todos voltaram seus olhares para ele.

-Vamos trazer aquele gosmento de volta. – Disse Jack com um sorriso.

-Se vamos enfrentar o desconhecido, iremos precisar de um navio. – Disse Laís – Um navio grande, poderoso, e veloz.

-Mas _onde_ vamos conseguir um navio? – Perguntou Jack.

-Eu tenho um plano... – Disse Laís com um sorriso.

**Fim **

**Da segunda parte...**

**Davy Jones – Bill Nighy**

**Calypso – Naomi Harris**

**Jack Sparrow – Johnny Depp**

**Elizabeth Swann – Keira Knightley**

**Hesctor Barbossa – Geofrey Rush**

**Laís – Captain Jones**

**Will Turner – Orlando Bloom**

**Joshamee – Gibbs – Kevin Macnally**

**Cotton – David Bailie**

**Pintel – Lee Arenberg**

**Ragetti – Mackenzie Crook**

**Bootstrap Bill Turner – Stelan Skarsgãrd**

**

* * *

**

**Calma, não é o fim do mundo, NÃO ENTREM EM PÂNICO, NÃO SE DESESPEREM!**

**Logo, a continuação vai estar aqui.**

**TÍTULO CONFIRMADO:**

**Para sempre Pirata 3: O começo do fim**

**Para sempre Pirata 3: O começo do fim, está em andamento. **_**(Já escrevi os três primeiros capítulos, a história já está pronta no meu crânio.)  
**_

**Vcs são os melhores leitores do mundo! Amo todos vcs! Beijos!**

**

* * *

Reviews:**

**Vitória Del´amore: Você vai AMAR para sempre Pirata 3, tenho certeza. Vc é uma grande leitora **

**Srta. Beatrice Barbossa: Eu também fiquei com pena do Davy, chorei muito p/ escrever aquela parte.**

**

* * *

Participem da comunidade da nossa fic **

_**Davypso (Davy Jones & Calypso o casal mais foda dos sete mares!)**_

_**Para sempre Pirata virou critica no orkut!**_

_**

* * *

ATÉ A PRÓXIMA AVENTURA!  
**_

**Captain Jones**

_Pirate forever_


End file.
